Dear Diary
by Danielle Winters
Summary: A peek in the hidden thoughts of Haruhi and Kyouya. Please Read and Review. Thanks!
1. Prologue

**Dear Diary**

**PROLOGUE**

Fujioka Ranka was sitting quietly by the window, a cigarette on his mouth and his eye staring at the picture of his deceased wife. He was pulled out of his reverie when he heard a knock on the door. He stood from his place and went to the door.

"Hello! Good afternoon, what can I-" Ranka's suddenly fell silent.

"Hisashi buri desu, Ryouji-san." A woman stood outside of Ranka's door. She was in corporate attire, her hair tied in a neat pony tails and her eyes hidden behind thick spectacles. Ranka was speechless. "Maa, don't tell me you have forgotten about me…" the woman teased.

"How can I forget. You were very close with Kotoko. How are you Kousaka-san?"


	2. Chapter 1: Haruhi's Announcement

**Chapter 1: Haruhi's Announcement**

_From Haruhi's Diary_

_March 31_

_10:00PM_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I received the biggest shock of my life…tou-san said that we are leaving Tokyo for good and no one should know of our departure. I was about to argue with my father but when I saw his expression I became terrified. For the first time in my life, my father left me speechless. I know my dad is weird most of the time but something is different. I cannot fathom the logic behind his sudden decision to move away. _

**Ouran High School **

**3****rd**** Music Room 5:30 in the afternoon**

After the host club activities, the host club members stayed behind for a short meeting. As usual, Tamaki is being eccentric and over dramatic in expressing the success of their club activity.

"Next week our theme will be based on the Victorian Era." Tamaki announced as he pulled out of nowhere a Victorian inspired gown.

"It's our chance to put Haruhi on another of our creations." The twins said.

"Haru-chan will definitely look cute ne~ Takashi?" Huni-sempai commented. Mori-sempai gave a curt nod.

"Of course, any damage to the gown will be added to your ever growing debt." Kyouya added.

"A-no…I will not be here next week…" Haruhi said. Silence enveloped the third music room. All eyes were fixed on the only female member of the club. Haruhi had an awkward smile on her face.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!?!" Tamaki, the twins and Huni-sempai exclaimed.

"Certainly, you are not trying to escape from your debt right? You are aware that my private police will definitely find you and drag you back here." Kyouya said calmly while a sinister smiled graced his features.

"But my dear daughter where will you be going?!" Tamaki asked. He held Haruhi's hands near his lips. Hikaru noticed it and pushed Tamaki.

"You will not be gone long right?" Hikaru said while Kaoru nodded.

"I will miss Haru-chan…" Huni-sempai said as he climbed on Mori-sempai's shoulders.

Haruhi sighed "_Yare yare…I am sorry but I can't tell all of you that I will be gone for good_." Haruhi thought. She watched her friends and noticed that all of them were waiting for her answer.

"My father and I will be visiting the grave of my mom in Okinawa. We will be gone for at least two weeks. We will also visit some of our distant relatives there as well." Haruhi said. Again, there was silence in the room. The topic about Haruhi's mother has always been a sensitive topic for the Host Club. She noticed the expression of her friends. She smiled at them and said "Come on guys, I will only be gone for two weeks and you don't have to be sad. I've accepted long ago that my mother is in a much better place now."

_The biggest challenge I was tasked to accomplish was to tell the Host Club that we are leaving for good. So I told the Host Club that my dad and I will visit my mom's grave at Okinawa and we will meet some of our distant relatives as well. What choice do I have? I can't tell them that my father decided to leave Tokyo out of the blue. DEFINITELY, those morons will not accept a VAGUE explanation. They will torture me, call me in the middle of the night, drag me anywhere and everywhere they go just so I can provide a sound explanation for our sudden departure. As much I'd hate to admit it, I am fond of my friends in the Host Club even though they ALWAYS bring chaos to my quiet, organized and simple life. As much as I'D HATE TO ADMIT IT, I feel bad for leaving Tokyo, for leaving my friends behind, for leaving my dreams behind. _

_Good night!_

_A very confused Haruhi. _

_From Kyouya's Mobile Journal (his pineapple laptop)_

_March 31_

_11:45PM_

_It's almost midnight. I just finished re-structuring Tamaki's crazy idea of bringing Victorian Romance in our club activities. Truth be told, Tamaki is quite difficult to understand. He is eccentric, and sometimes, idiotic. I will not admit this to anyone but Tamaki has always been and will always be my best friend. But things will change and definitely the number of people you meet will increase. Friendship is like an investment after all. You invest your trust to someone and reap the rewards of that trust in return. The interest is the memories and the realizations you gain along the way. _

_And speaking of broadening my investment, Fujioka Haruhi happens to be the new person that I am investing my trust with. Ever since the beach incident, I somehow established a connection with her that the others will not be able to understand. Between us, there is mutual respect and politeness with each other. I may be the object of her aggravation when it comes to her debt but still, when I look into her eyes, all I can see is that she trusts me as well. We may not be the type that are always talking or teasing each other but I know, I just know based on my observations on her, that she treats me as one of her friends. _

_And so, like my co-members in the host club, I was surprised to hear her say that she will be absent next week. It's not like she'll be gone forever but I guess, just like the host club, I can't imagine a single day without Haruhi. Sheesh, is it really me whose writing this? Damn! Good thing that this journal is private or else if the others read this, there will be a huge commotion in the 3__rd__ Music Room. _

_Back to my musings. A day without Haruhi will still be the same for us. The twins will still get bored and will find a way to torture Tamaki. Huni-sempai will munch on his sweets while Mori-sempai watches him. I on the other hand will still be in my comfort zone, probably typing or analyzing the latest financial statements of the club. The difference? There will be no wide hazelnut eyes looking at us. There will no one moving around serving tea or commoner's coffee. Haruhi will not be there to provide blunt comments or reasonable explanations for the club members' attitude. Cut the chase short, life in the Ouran Host Club will not be the same without Haruhi. _

_Kyouya Ohtori_

**Author's Note:** How was it? Please review. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2: Two Weeks Later

**Chapter 2: Two Weeks Later**

_From Kyouya's mobile Journal_

_April 14_

_6:00 AM_

_I am not a morning person and many people know that. I am not the type of guy you can trifle with in the morning because hell surely surface on the earth. So, finding me awake and sitting on my bed while typing on my trusty laptop made some of our household helpers faint. Albeit they are thinking that I am sick or some angel from heaven woke me up this early. _

_To be honest, I am quite surprised as well. I just found myself, fully awake and feeling good. I do not know what came to me but I suddenly felt the urge to wake up this early and greet the day with a smile. Oh good grief! It's as if I do not know myself anymore. Is this really me, writing all these stuff? In any case, one of my agenda for this day is to see a shrink. _

_It has been two weeks and it only means that Haruhi's trip with her father ends today. Most probably, we will be seeing her by tomorrow, walking on the corridors with her hand full of books. The twins will definitely welcome her with their signature hug while Tamaki will shout at the perversion being done to his "precious daughter". Huni-sempai will offer her a slice of his strawberry cake while Mori-sempai will just grunt. Me? Most probably I'd increase her debt again for the financial deficit that club suffered due to her absence, But I have this feeling that I should say something different aside from telling her that "your debt increased again by 5,000 Yen". I really cannot understand myself when it comes to Haruhi. _

**Ohtori Dining Area**

**6:30AM**

Kyouya, his two older brothers and his father were quietly eating their breakfast. As usual, there was minimal conversation between them. Yoshio Ohtori was reading his morning paper while his eldest brother was reading the latest profitability report of their company. Akira, his second eldest was busy reading a business book.

Tachibana quietly came to the dining area and approached Kyouya. He handed to him an envelope. Kyouya took the envelope from his trusted butler and inspected it. A maid approached Kyouya and gave him a small knife to open the envelope. His eyes became wide upon seeing the content of the envelope.

"_Attached with this note is the payment for Haruhi's remaining balance. Her obligations with the Host Club are finished." – Fujioka Ryouji,_

"Kyouya is something the matter?" Shigeru, the eldest son, asked. Kyouya was shaken out of his shock.

"Nothing is wrong oni-san." Kyouya answered coolly. "I am done eating, please excuse me." He stood up from his seat and left the dining area. Yoshio and his brothers watched Kyouya as he left the room.

Kyouya clutched the envelope on his hand to the point of crumpling it. "_How did he know about the debt?!_" Kyouya mentally asked. He was sure that he did not divulge it to Ranka when he first called to inform him that Haruhi had joined the Host Club. More importantly, how did Ranka knew the exact amount of Haruhi's debt. Kyouya thought that there is something terribly wrong about the situation.

"Tachibana!" Kyouya called out. The faithful butler came and bowed in front of Kyouya. "I have an assignment for you."

**Ouran High School, 3****rd**** Music Room**

**4:30PM**

Kyouya's suspicion that something wrong will happen was confirmed by the twins. Club activities were cancelled because the twins were in a very foul mood. Not even Huni-sempai or Tamaki could pry-out the reason for their bad temper. The only person who can make the twins speak with just one evil glare is Kyouya.

"Haruhi…we will never see her again." The twins said in unison.

"What do you mean? She will be here tomorrow. Her trip ends today right?" Tamaki said.

"Our teacher…she announced this morning that Haruhi dropped out of school." Hikaru retorted.

"She what?!?!" Tamaki and Huni-sempai screamed. Kyouya pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"We should not be sad, she is just in Okinawa, we can fly there and visit her there ne?" Huni-sempai cheerfully said.

"We can't reach her. Her mobile phone is just ringing but she is not answering." Kaoru ranted.

"I have reason to believe that the twins are correct. We will not see her again." Kyouya said in a matter-of-factly tone. He was holding out a piece of paper and he placed it on the coffee table for everyone to see. Like him, they were shocked to see the content of the paper.

"But Mother, surely, you did not tell Ranka-san that Haruhi joined the club because of her debt to us right?" Tamaki questioned.

"Of course not! I am not an imbecile to do that." Kyouya shot back at Tamaki.

"Then how did he knew about the debt and how did he afford to pay such amount?" Hikaru asked. Huni-sempai was nodding beside him.

"That I am still trying to find out." Kyouya answered.

"Probably, Haruhi and Ranka are wealthy people who are disguising themselves as poor commoners!" Tamaki concluded.

"I had a thorough background investigation about Haruhi's family. Her father came from a lower middle class family living here in Tokyo. Both parent deceased. Her mother on the other hand came from a middle class family residing in Sapporo. Her mother was thrown out of the family after marrying Ranka-san. Given this background, there is no way for Ranka-san to enable him to pay Haruhi's debt." Kyouya explained. Tamaki was silenced by Kyouya's explanation.

Kyouya turned his back and walked over the window to hide the expression on his face. While staring down at the students who were leaving the campus, his eyes caught a familiar face. "_Kousaka-san? What is she doing here_?" Kyouya asked himself. "_When Haruhi was kidnapped, she was there. Why does she always pop out when something out of the ordinary happens?"_

_9:15PM_

_My intelligence personnel informed me that Haruhi and Ranka-san were not in Okinawa. Those two will not be able to hide from me. If I have to look all over Japan just to find them, I will. I am still on the process of investigating the background of Kousaka-san. Albeit she has something to do with what has been going on right now. _

_What is more baffling right now is how did Ranka-san found out about the debt and how was he able to pay it? I think I am asking the wrong question. Who told Ranka-san about the debt and who paid that? It is quite impossible that Haruhi told her father that she has a debt because she is they type of person who does not want to involve other people in her problems. I will not stop investigating this matter until I get the answers I want and I will never stop looking for Haruhi until I see her. _

_Where the hell are you Haruhi? _

_Kyouya_

________________________________________________________________________________

_From Haruhi's Diary_

_April 14_

_8:45PM_

_Dear mother in heaven, _

_It has been two weeks since tou-san and I moved here in Hokkaido. I was able to get a scholarship in one of Hokkaido's preparatory school. Most of my classmates are very intelligent and some are even geniuses. I am beginning to have my own circle of friends. _

_Tou-san managed to get a job in one of the Okama bars here. I think he said, he was hired as a supervisor. I was happy for him since he has been working as an Okama for many years already. I, on the other hand landed a part-time job in a local web cafe. I will be working from 6PM to 10PM. They pay is enough to support my daily allowance and to cover some of the expenses that I need for school. _

_I have not joined any school clubs for the moment but I received several invitations. The Science and Math Club wanted me to join them, the English and Literature club also expressed their intent on having me on their club. Somehow, receiving those invitations made me nostalgic. I miss the Host Club already. _

_When I enter my new classroom, there are no twins who will run towards me and put their arms around my shoulder. After school, I have no 3__rd__ Music Room to go to and I do not have female clients waiting for me. There is no Tamaki-sempai who will call me his "daughter no Huni-sempai who will offer me some sweets and no Mari-sempai who will grab me like a sack of rice. Also, there is no Kyouya-sempai who will call my attention just to inform me that my debt increased again. Kaa-san, I miss them all. _

_On our way here, tou-san told me the real reason why we had to leave Tokyo. It turns out, I didn't know much about you kaa-san and the history of your marriage to tou-san. Also, I realized that I have been living in a dream all along. I was an unwilling princess surrounded by six handsome princes. It is only in fairy tales that such things happen. In reality, there is a big boarder between commoner and rich. _

_So now, I made a resolution to move forward and leave behind my connections at Ouran. Soon, they will forget my existence and they will move on with their lives. Kaa-san, I miss them but after what tou-san told me, it's finally time for me to say goodbye to them for good and move on with my life. I sent back to twins the mobile phone they gave me kaa-san but I did not put my address there. If I continue keeping that phone, they will still reach me. I do not want them to find us. Now, I understand why tou-san decided to move away. _

_Your daughter_

_Haruhi_

**Author's Note:** Whew, another chapter is done. Hoping for your reviews. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3: Speculations

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks so much for the people who took time to read and review my story. Hmmm now that you mentioned it, I saw in my account settings that my anonymous review was disabled. I made the necessary changes so hopefully, the reviews will increase =)

By the way, Kousaka-san is an original manga character. She is a lawyer who knows Haruhi's mother. Yes, I twisted the plots of the recent manga chapters =) Slightly AUish but still I am hoping that you will still read and review this latest chapter. I am planning to update regularly and if this becomes a success, I might write another KyouxHaru fic =)

I hope you will enjoy the next two chapters =)

**Chapter 3: Speculations**

_From Kyouya's mobile Journal_

_May 29_

_10:00AM_

_Today, Tachibana will report to me the results of his investigations regarding Kousaka-san. I am thrilled to know whether my suspicions about that woman will be confirmed. I have this notion that she is a spy for the Suou Matriarch. She was tasked to supervise or monitor every movement of Tamaki. How did I arrive with this deduction? Simple, how will anyone explain her presence the day Haruhi was kidnapped? How will anyone explain why she has been seen walking around the Ouran Campus lately? Aside from the fact that Suou, Yuzuru's office is in Ouran, what business does Kousaka-san have to be seen that often in the campus? As far as my knowledge of her is concerned, she is the corporate lawyer of the Suou Group of Companies. The family has another legal counsel for Ouran Academy. _

_On the other hand, my private police are still searching for Ranka-san and Haruhi. I'll make sure that when they find them, I will personally meet them. I have no intention of sharing with others the information of their whereabouts. For a change, I want to spend some time alone with Haruhi. Wait! Did I just write that I want to spend time ALONE with Haruhi?_

_I have noticed several oddities that had been occurring with me. Ever since Haruhi left Tokyo, I always find myself thinking of her. I always ask myself these questions: Is she alright? Is she doing fine? Does she go to school? Is she eating right? What kind of people are she spending her time with? Is she seeing someone right now? When it comes to Haruhi, I always end up with a lot of questions with no clear cut answer. These past few months, I noticed that I have invested so much trust on that girl and I did not notice that I grew fond of her. I will not admit this to anyone but I think…I just think that I might like her. Oh well, I am musing too much. The next period professor is coming. _

_Kyouya Ohtori_

**Ouran Academy**

**10:30AM**

Kousaka was looking at the grand main building of Ouran Academy. She was inside her car. Her chauffer was tapping his finger on the wheel. Kousaka sighed and motioned to the chauffer to start driving. "I am sorry Haruhi-chan…I need to do this." She whispered.

**FLASHBACK **

She cautiously walked towards the three-story apartment building. She never imagined that she would be seeing THAT person again. She was angry with him for taking away someone close to her.

Upon reaching the second floor, she walked towards the door at the end of the small corridor. She let out a deep sigh upon reaching it. "Here it goes…" she murmured. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it for her.

"Hello! Good afternoon! What can I-" the man who answered the door suddenly fell silent upon seeing Kousaka.

"Hishahi buri desu, Ryouji-san" Kousaka greeted. "Maa, don't tell me that you have forgotten about me?" She teased.

"How can I forget. You were very close with Kotoko. How are you Kousaka-san?" the man answered. "Please come in." he said as he opened the door to let Kousaka in.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Kousaka said back as she removed her shoes and entered the apartment. The man walked towards the kitchen to prepare some tea for his guest. "Please make yourself comfortable Kousaka-san." Ranka said. Kousaka sat near a low table. She observed her surroundings and noticed a small shrine where a picture of Kotoko was displayed. A small yet sad smile graced her features.

"I know she is watching over us." Ryouji said. He noticed that Kousaka was staring at the picture of his late wife. "I did not come here to discuss about sentimental things." Kousaka said stiffly. Ryouji put a cup of tea in front of Kousaka and then he sat across the table.

"What purpose do you have for coming here then?" Ryouji asked seriously.

"I came here to warn you that your daughter is getting too close with those boys. It might cause her despair in the end."

"I am giving my daughter the free will to be close to whoever it is that she likes. I am not depriving her of her social life." Ryouji retorted.

"She is mingling with the wrong people then. It might cause her ruin someday. Perhaps even her life." Kousaka warned.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryouji inquired.

"Your daughter is being surrounded by Japan's richest kids. If you must know, one of the Hitachin twins is in love with your daughter and the only son of Suou Yuzuru, the heir to the Suou Zaibatsu is also in love with her. If you must know, Suou Tamaki's grandmother will not accept an affair between her grandson and your daughter. If Haruhi needs to be eliminated, then there is no one that can stop that." Kousaka explained. Ryouji was terrified by what he heard. "It is only in fairy tales that a peasant girl becomes a princess." Kousaka added.

"What do you suggest that I do then?" Ryouji asked. Sadness was evident in his voice. As much as possible, he wanted his daughter to be happy but he does not want to lose her at the same time. "She is the only one that I have…" Ryouji added.

Kousaka stood up and walked towards the door. "Do what you think is best." Kousaka answered and then, she left the apartment. Ryouji was left in a daze.

A car was waiting for Kousaka outside the apartment complex. Her chauffer opened the door for her. When she entered her car, she took out her phone and dialed a number. "Hello, this is Kousaka. Did you open the checking account for Fujioka Ryouji?" She listened to the person on the other line. "Very good."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Sapporo, Japan**

**12:00 NN**

Haruhi was eating lunch together with her new classmates inside their classroom. Somehow, Haruhi felt comfortable with her new classmates. They talk about their subjects, their plans after school that day and the upcoming Summer Festival. All of her classmates were excited about the said festival. She remembered about the ball that the Host Club organized last year for their clients, her first kiss with another girl (thanks to Tamaki's clumsiness) and how she missed the chance of eating an Ootoro.

"Ne Haruhi, are you listening?" Shoko, one of her new classmates and perhaps her closest friend asked.

"Oh sorry! I was thinking about my part time job later." Haruhi said. "What were you saying?"

"About the Summer Festival." Shoko repeated. "I said that at the end of the festival, there will be a ball for all the students. I wonder who will ask you out on that ball. You are becoming quite popular with the guys here you know." Shoko teased.

"Oh come on! I can easily be mistaken as a guy if I tie my hair." Haruhi huffed

"Don't be silly Haruhi-chan!" Atsuko, another one of her new classmates, disagreed. "You are very pretty you know. A little make-over will enhance your physical appearance." She suggested. Haruhi shrugged. "I had enough makeovers to last me a life time." She mentally noted.

"By the way, I just heard the latest gossip about Aono-sempai!" Shoko giggled.

"Honestly, am I really in the company of Sapporo's most gifted students?" Haruhi teased.

"You know Ha-ru-hi." Atsuko chanted. "All work and no play make geniuses true blue brainiacs. A little gossip can spice-up our lives you know." Atsuko explained in a matter-of-fact manner.

"And besides, the gossip involves you, our dear Haruhi." Shoko added while giggling.

"Me?! I haven't seen Aono-sempai yet. How come it involves me?" Haruhi questioned.

"Well my friend, you bumped him yesterday in the library as what the rumors say." Shoko explained "and some of the students who saw you said that they saw Aono-sempai blushed."

"Oh so that's Aono-sempai!" Haruhi said as if she was enlightened. "Yes. I did ran into him yesterday but I do not remember seeing him blushing and I do not remember his appearance. He helped me to pick-up my scattered school stuff." Haruhi explained. Shoko and Atsuko had their "MOE" moment afterwards. "Damn, they are just like the Host Club's clients!" Haruhi thought bitterly.

The door of Haruhi's classroom swung open and a tall young man was the one who opened it. The young man has black hair, fair skin and his eyes were hidden behind the light's reflection on his thick eyeglasses. Upon seeing the person outside the classroom, some of the girls started screaming. "Why do I seem to feel like I am in Ouran?" Haruhi asked herself.

"It's Aono-sempai!" Shoko shrieked in happiness.

"To think that we were just talking about him." Atsuko added.

"He looks like someone I know from my old school." Haruhi commented.

"Excuse me, someone told me that this is the classroom of Fujioka-san. May I speak to her?" Aono said. All the shrieking girls fell silent and they all stared at Haruhi.

"Mmmeee?!" Haruhi stuttered in surprise. She stood from her seat and walked towards Aono. "You'd like to speak with me?" she asked. Aono looked down at Haruhi. She gasped upon seeing the man's eyes. Aono's eyes were grey. His eyes were cold and calculating just like…

"Kkyouya-sempai…"Haruhi whispered, her eyes were watery as if she was about to cry.

"I beg your pardon?" Aono asked. Haruhi wiped out her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you look like someone I know from my old school." Haruhi explained.

"Hn…"Aono grunted. "I came to check if you were okay. I'm sorry I bumped into you yesterday."

"No, I should apologize. I was not looking at where I was going. I am sorry." Haruhi said as she bowed. "Thank you for inquiring after me as well."

"I'm sorry as well. I am Aono Fujima, 3rd year. President of the Student Council." He offered a hand. Haruhi took it and shook his hands.

"Fujioka Haruhi, transferee and in 2nd year."

"Nice to meet you. If there is anything that you need please don't hesitate to ask for my assistance." He said and with that, he bowed and left Haruhi.

_From Haruhi's Diary _

_May 29_

_11:00PM_

_Dear mother in heaven, _

_Today I met a man that looked like Kyouya-sempai. I was at the brink if shedding my tears when I saw Aono-sempai. I don't know what came to me but I was somehow happy with the thought of seeing Kyouya-sempai. Have I turned into a masochist? Seeing Kyouya-sempai will mean that I still have to pay my debt and that he might've added a significant amount of interest on it as well. _

_Most probably, the reason I was glad with the thought of seeing Kyouya-sempai was because he was one of the kindest people I ever met. Sure, he looks calculating and cold on the outside. He may be shrewd and cunning most of the time but I firmly believe that it is just his mask. He has to act calm and collected most of the time to avoid being compared to his older brothers. It will probably sound weird if people from the host club will hear me say this but I really think Kyouya-sempai is kind. I don't know but when I look at his eyes, I can sense an inner kindness that he is reluctant to show. _

_After the beach incident, Kyouya-sempai was a bit protective of me. He does not show it in a conventional of course. After all, he still has an "image" to protect. Probably this is just my assumptions but whenever I stayed behind for cleaning chores after club hour, he would also stay behind and wait for me. When I am alone in the apartment because tou-san was at work, Tachibana would always drop by to check on me. When we have outings and the twins were planning to kidnap me again, he would inform tou-san about it. He would take me home afterwards and assure tou-san that everything went well during our trip. He was always looking after me, like a shadow. Well of course he was the shadow king and it was his obligation to make sure that all the members were safe lest a significant decrease in profit would ensue if one of were absent. _

_Kaa-san, I wonder, if you are still here with us, will you also be fond of Kyouya-sempai like tou-san? Will you also like my friends in the host club? _

_Speaking of being protective, tou-san was being over dramatic again! He said that I should not stay late after my part time job because he is afraid that something bad will happen to me. I assured tou-san that we are far away from Tokyo now and Kousaka-san will surely step away from our lives now that we moved away. I think, moving away from Tokyo is the best thing for all of us. For sure, if Kyouya-sempai knew that Kousaka-san was spying on Tamaki-sempai and me, the gates of hell surely open. I believe that Kousaka-san was being nice to us. Instead of the Suou matriarch going after us, she took the initiative to push us out of danger. Kaa-san, I hope you guide Kousaka-san and I hope that she finds it in her heart to forgive tou-san. After all, she's the only relative I know (aside from tou-san of course). _

_Oyasumi Nasai, _

_Fujioka, Haruhi_


	5. Chapter 4: Kousaka's Secret

**Chapter 4: Kousaka's Secret**

_From Kyouya's mobile Journal_

_May 29_

_8:00 PM_

_Tonight, I received the full report regarding the investigation that my private police conducted. Tachibana asked the chief investigator to send me softcopy and now, I pasted it in my journal entry. _

_**OHTORI PRIVATE POLICE GROUP**_

_**INVESTIGATION DEPARTMENT **_

_**PERSONAL HISTORY AND BACKGROUND OF KATAYAMA KOUSAKA**_

_**Name:**__ Katayama, Kousaka_

_**Age:**__ 36 years old_

_**Civil Status:**__ Single_

_**Occupation:**__ Corporate Lawyer and Chief Legal Counsel of the Suou Group of Companies_

_**Residence:**__ Azabu District, Tokyo Japan_

_**Family:**__ Katayama Shuei (Retired Litigator)_

_Katayama Haruka (Housewife)_

_Fujioka (Katayama) Kotoko (deceased)_

_**Relationship:**__ Is engaged to a doctor who specialized in Internal Medicine_

_**Family and Personal Background:**__ Came from a long line of lawyers. Katayama Kousaka is the youngest daughter of Katayama Shuei, a litigator and Katayama Haruka. Her older sister, Katayama Kotoko, a budding litigator, married an Okama named Fujioka Ryouji. Kotoko was then considered as a cast out because her marriage to a man five years younger than her and to an okama nonetheless brought shame to the family. Kousaka was very close with her older sister. Fujioka Kotoko died from a gunshot on the head. No member of the Katayama family attended the funeral except for Kousaka. She blames Fujioka Ryouji for the death of her sister. _

_Kousaka graduated from Tokyo University with a degree in Corporate Law. She will be married in three months to a doctor specializing in Internal Medicine. She is currently working as a Corporate Lawyer and chief legal counsel for the Suou Group of Companies. She has been considered as one of the most loyal employees of the Suou Matriarch and one of the few people who were given the privilege to stand beside the Suou head of the family. _

_**Latest Assignment:**__ Was tasked to look after Suou Tamaki and to report whatever action the young Suou does to the head of the family. It was said that the report Kousaka gives to the head of the family will determine the future of Suou Tamaki. So far, all reports she relayed to the Suou Matriarch were positive, _

_The head of the family has decided to make Suou Tamaki as the heir of Yuzuru and she intends to marry the heir to the daughter of the Prime Minister of Japan; however, the Suou Matriarch heard rumors from the house keepers of the second Suou Mansion that the heir has developed feelings for a commoner who is studying at Ouran High School under a scholarship program. Suou Matriarch ordered a discreet elimination of the said commoner but Kousaka proposed an alternative and she volunteered herself to execute the alternative plan. Details of the plan was not divulged. _

_**END OF REPORT**_

_So my suspicions were correct. Kousaka-san was indeed the envoy of the Suou Matriarch, tasked to report every action that Tamaki does. Perhaps, the proposed alternative plan was to ask Ranka-san and Haruhi to move out of Tokyo and to never let anyone know of their current location. Most probably, it was Kousaka-san who paid for Haruhi's debt. Its becoming clear now. I have reason to believe that Ranka-san does not know about the debt. Like me, Kousaka probably did her research about the members of the Host Club. Heck, I will not be surprised if she finds out that I had her investigated, Cunning woman! _

_With this report at hand, I have more reason as to why I should not tell anyone the whereabouts of Haruhi if my private police find them. Who would have thought that the Suou matriarch is considering "elimination" just to get what she wants. She really is woman bound in tradition. I believe its best that Tamaki does not know of the real reason for Haruhi's disappearance or else he might do something drastic that would endanger Haruhi and her father. I believe that the Suou matriarch knows where the Fujioka's are residing. She is just waiting whether her grandson will ever find out and what will be his reaction if the truth is exposed. If Tamaki's reactions will displease her, she might consider eliminating them, for good. _

_I feel like I am going to race with time. First, I must do everything in my power to by some time before Tamaki discovers the truth and second, I must find Haruhi and Ranka-san so I can provide protection secretly. Once my private police find them, I can easily order them to keep an eye on Haruhi and Ranka-san. Tamaki may always act like an idiot but I know that he is doing something to find Ranka-san and Haruhi as well. I think, all of us in the host club are using our own means and ways to track down Haruhi. _

_Kyouya Ohtori_

**Azabu District, Tokyo **

**9:00 PM**

"The youngest Ohtori had you investigated ma'am." a man said. Kousaka had an amused smile on her face. "I always knew that the kid will find out the truth sooner or later. I guess we did not cover our tracks that well." Kousaka commented. "What shall I do with him?" the man asked. "Leave him be. We can't touch him. We do not want a corporate war raging between the country's two powerful and influential families."

Kousaka flipped down her phone. She took a sip from her cup of tea and made herself comfortable in her bed. She always knew that Ohtori Kyouya was brilliant but she just realized that Tamaki's best friend was also cunning. He wields an unimaginable power that even the head of the Ohtori family does not know. He will be a formidable business rival if he will be named heir of Ohtori Yoshio. She took a picture frame from her bed-side table and caressed it. "nee-san, your daughter found a good friend in Ohtori Kyouya. He was willing to go at any length just to find the real reason why your daughter and her foolish father left Tokyo." She said while embracing the picture frame. The photo in the frame was a picture of her , Kotoko and baby Haruhi. Kotoko was cradling Haruhi while Kousaka was making a funny face to cheer baby Haruhi.

"Nee-san…I know that it was not Ryouji-san's fault that you died. He was in a daze and was very depressed when you passed away but when I heard that Haruhi was doing everything at such a young age, I could not help but to be angry with him." Kousaka ranted. Tears started to form in her eyes. "I pitied Haruhi so much but tou-san told me not to help them. I guess, I should be angry to myself and not to Ryouji-san." She wiped the tears that flown out of her eyes but her tears just keep on falling. "If only tou-san could see Haruhi now. She looks exactly like you, except her eyes. Her eyes are gentle and warm just like Ryouji-san's."

**Suou Second Mansion**

**11:00 PM**

Tamaki's eyes widened when he heard the news from his father. Starting tomorrow, he will be living with Yuzuru and his grandmother in the Suou main mansion. Tomorrow, his grandmother will also announce that Tamaki would become Yuzuru's heir and would be engaged to Shinomori Aiko, the Prime Minister's daughter.

Tamaki was unable to sleep that night. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagined that he will be engaged to someone he does not even know. "How about Haruhi?" he asked himself. After all, he just realized and finally admitted to himself that he was indeed in love with her. That his feelings for her were not that of a father adoring her daughter but more of romantic He was looking forward for her come back from her "trip" because he finally made up his mind to tell her his feelings. The sad thing was, Haruhi would never come back. No word from the investigator he hired to find Haruhi came as well.

He tossed and turned on his bed but still, the evening's news invaded his mind. Finally giving up, he came out of his bed and opened the door towards his balcony. Antoinette followed him and balled herself beside her master. Tamaki grabbed his phone on his way out and so, he dialed the number of his best friend.

"Damn it! It is 11:00 in the evening." Came Kyouya's irritated voice.

"Gomen yo Kyouya, I just wanted to talk to you." Tamaki sadly said.

"If you are going to rant about the incompetence of the investigators you hired, I'd rather go to sleep."Kyouya countered.

"No…I will be named heir of the Suou family tomorrow." Tamaki said.

"Shouldn't you be happy about that?" Kyouya asked. o

"My engagement to the Prime Minister's daughter will also be announced tomorrow." Tamaki added.

"That's our life Tamaki. We get engage to someone wealthy to increase our own wealth."

"But we should marry the person we love right? Tamaki asked. Desperation was evident in his voice.

"There is no room for love in our society you moron. We live in wealth and in business. Love is just an illusion created by commoners." Kyouya explained. Kyouya felt like he wanted to throw-up. He knew that he was lying because somehow, deep inside him, he wanted to marry someone whom he loves and loves him in return.

"But Kyouya-"

"Go to sleep" Kyouya said firmly. "We'll talk tomorrow."

**Ohtori Mansion**

**11:10PM**

Kyouya sighed and buried his head on the pillow. "Damn that idiot!" He muttered under his breath. The expression of his eyes soften and he was glad that no one saw him. "You are the reason wht Haruhi is gone Tamaki. How will you live knowing this truth? You unknowingly placed her life in danger because of your affections to her. " Kyouya said to no one. "You are not as strong as you think. You still desperately cling to get the approval of your grandmother just so you can see your mother again."

**Azabu District, Tokyo**

**12:00 MN**

Kousaka was unable to sleep that night. She decided to just get out of bed. She made herself a warm cup of milk and sat on her study table. The moon was bright outside and she was feeling a little lonely. Her fiancee was out of the country for a conference. And so, out of the blue, she took out a pen and a paper and decided to write a letter.

_Dear Haruhi-chan..._

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 5: Confrontation

**Chapter 5: Confrontation**

_From Haruhi's Diary_

_August 3 _

_10:00 PM_

_Dear mother in heaven, _

_Everybody in school is very excited with the Summer Ball. Summer is almost over kaa-san. I can't believe it has been four months since tou-san and I moved here in Sapporo. Speaking of the Summer Ball, my friend Shoko and Atsuko already have their dates. Shoko will go with our school's star soccer player while Atsuko will come with our batch's top 2. I am consistently the top 1 student of our batch of course. I finally joined the Science and Math club kaa-san and we are currently preparing for a competition this coming fall. Aono-sempai and I will be on the same team. _

_Last June, I read in the newspaper that Tamaki-sempai was named the heir of the Suou family and that he is now engaged with the prime minister's daughter. I also received a letter from Kousaka-san last June. She apologized for pushing my father to move us out of Tokyo. She said that she only did it to protect me. She also said that she badly wished that my grandparents could see me as well so that they could see our resemblance. Kousaka-san also mentioned that the Suou matriarch finally dismissed the thought of eliminating me since she was satisfied that Tamaki-semapai agreed with the arranged marriage. Still, no one in the host club knew of my whereabouts. Just as I thought, I'd be forgotten after several months. _

_Kaa-san, I am very fond of Aono-sempai right now. He reminds me so much of Kyouya-sempai. They do look the same but Aono-san is not as cunning or as shrewd as Kyouya-sempai. He is not sarcastic as well. In fact, he is very friendly and approachable. But you know what kaa-san, sometimes, I still wish that Aono-sempai was Kyouya-sempai. I do not understand myself kaa-san but I still think of Kyouya-sempai. I wonder what Kyouya-sempai is doing right now? Perhaps he is counting the Club's money or creating new strategies to increase the club's profits. _

_I remember one time when Kyouya-sempai waited for me to finish the club chores. He asked me about my opinion of him. I was quite surprised by his question but nonetheless, I answered him. I told him that he is the type of person who would not do anything if he would not gain any merits from it. He was calculating and intelligent and most of the time sarcastic. Most people find it hard to figure him out but behind all that, he is kind and gentle. He really cares about his friends although he has a weird way of showing it. After what I said to him, he smiled at me. It was the first time I saw him smile. _

_There was also another time when we bumped into each other in the library. I was studying for my advanced calculus at that time and he offered to tutor me for free. Of course, he was being nice and he was offering to tutor me without increasing my debt so I grabbed the opportunity. After studying, he asked me if I ever considered him as one of my friends. Of course kaa-san, I was caught off-guard by his question…Did I consider him as a friend? _

_Your daughter, _

_Fujioka Haruhi_

**Sapporo, Japan**

**12:00 NN**

Haruhi was sitting quietly on the school's roof deck. She was staring at the students who were playing baseball in the field. "Such a quiet afternoon, at least I am away from all the crazy chattering about the Summer Ball." Haruhi said to herself. "Summer Ball huh?" She muttered and the she let out a sigh. She closed her eyes and remembered the last night of the Ouran Festival. She danced with all the Host Club members but she vividly remembered the moment Kyouya cut-off Tamaki just to dance with her. Probably it was to tease Tamaki but she saw Kyouya smile fondly at her.

"Haruhi…" someone called. Haruhi was pulled out of her reverie. She looked at the door to the roof deck and saw a tall young man wearing thick spectacles. "Kyouya-sempai" she whispered. But reality soon pulled her out of her trip to memory lane and realized that it was Aono Fujima who was calling her.

"Aono-sempai!" Haruhi cheerfully greeted.

"You're out in this heat?" Aono asked. He walked beside Haruhi and watched at the baseball game.

"I just wanted to escape the fuzz about the summer ball. Sometimes I am wondering if I was really enrolled in a school for the gifted." Haruhi chuckled.

"All work and no fun makes us geniuses true brainiacs." Aono said as he smiled at Haruhi.

"Were you looking for me sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Actually yes." Aono simply stated.

"Do we have a review this afternoon?" Haruhi inquired. Aono again smiled at Haruhi.

"No. I was looking for you because I would like to ask you to the ball with me." Aono stated simply.

"I…Aono-sempai…I…" Haruhi stammered as she tried to give a coherent answer.

"I am not expecting you to accept my invitation." Aono stated coolly. "After all, based on the rumors that have been circulating around school, you turned down 5 invitations already."

"Geez, now I have a reputation of being a heartbreaker." Haruhi said in a sarcastic tone. "Sometimes, I am not really aware that I am being asked out you know." Haruhi explained. Aono laughed at her and then patted Haruhi on the head.

"You are naïve." Aono said while smiling fondly at Haruhi.

"And besides sempai, I really don't have a dress to wear for the ball. Instead of buying a new set, I'd rather use that money as additional budget for our household."

"Just wear whatever it is that you are comfortable with. I still hope that you will re-consider my invitation although I am quite sure that you haven't turned me down yet." Aono said back as he winked at Haruhi. Afterwards, he left Haruhi alone again. Haruhi just looked at the retreating figure of Aono.

**Ouran Academy**

**4:00PM**

Tamaki was sitting on a bench. The grand piano was just in front of him. He had a sad smile on his face. He could not believe that he was already engaged. He positioned his hands on the keys of the grand piano as he tried to remember a tune in his head. Slowly, he started to play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

**FLASHBACK**

_He waited for Kyouya to come in the 3__rd__ Music Room. His best friend promised to meet him there. The sun was setting already and he was pacing back and forth in the room. Then, the door creaked open and revealed the melancholic Kyouya. _

"_Kyouya, I was waiting for you!" Tamaki exclaimed as relief replaced the tension he was feeling._

"_You will be late for you dinner party. You sure don't want to miss the announcement of your official acceptance as the heir of the Suou Zaibatsu." Kyouya said nonchalantly. Tamaki was taken aback by his best friend's lack of emotions. He knew Kyouya was sometimes incapable of showing his emotions but surely, now is not the right time to play emotionless. _

"_Kyouya…I am…I do not want to marry someone that I don't love." Tamaki said. He looked away from Kyouya and stared at the grand piano in the corner._

"_Love is just a creation by our amygdale. It is just an illusion created by the commoners to have an explanation for the physical attraction they feel towards another person." Kyouya retorted coolly. _

"_Kyouya! What are you saying." Tamaki shouted. "Don't you have a heart?!" Tamaki questioned. _

"_Do not ask me if I have a heart Tamaki because the center of our conversation is YOU." Kyouya emphasized. _

"_I expected you to understand where you I am coming from because somehow, we both long for the attention of our family." Tamaki was in a tone of desperation._

"_I am a third son, I only do things that I believe will give me merit. I do not mix emotions with my goals because emotions will get me nowhere." Kyouya explained "Merits is everything to me unlike you, you try to do things on your own free will and yet hope to please your grandmother just so you can see your mother again. Your selfishness affects others. I on the other hand try to minimize the impact of my actions to other people. If marrying someone I do not love will give me merits, then I will gladly do so but I will make sure that I have made my mind and that no one will be affected by my decision."_

"_You are lying Kyouya!" Tamaki shouted._

"_Lying?" Kyouya questioned and then he looked at Tamaki with sad eyes. "I'm saying all of these things for your own good Tamaki. You are not aware of the repercussions of your selfishness. This club that you built…this club that you considered as your family…you are the one who destroyed it as well." _

"_What do you mean? Was I the cause of Haruhi's sudden disappearance?" Tamaki questioned. He was frightened at the same time. He does not know how he would react to Kyouya's answer but Kyouya just gave him silence. "Answer me Kyouya! Is loving Haruhi wrong? I loved her more than anything…when I realized my feelings for her, I tried my best to show it to her, to tell her how I feel for her!"_

"_What do you think of us then? Are you the only person who has the right to say that you love her?!" Kyouya asked. The volume of his voice increased. "How about Kaoru and Hikaru? Those two were pretty devastated when Haruhi left…Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai were sad as well when they learned of Haruhi's sudden disappearance." Kyouya then cast his gaze away from Tamaki. "What about me…I lost someone important as well." Kyouya ended his statement with a sad tone. "It's not always about you and your problems Tamaki…it is not just about you." _

"_Kyouya…are you…" Tamaki was not able to finish his sentence._

"_I am not sure…" Kyouya answered. "Funny how you used the term 'loved', it is as if you do not love her anymore. Who has no heart between us then?" He left Tamaki alone afterwards. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tamaki suddenly stopped from playing the piano. Reflecting back on the conversation he had with Kyouya, he realized three things: First, his actions were fuelled by his eagerness to see his mother again if he manages to be heir of the Suoh family. After all, it was the promise of his grandmother to him. Second, if he truly loved Haruhi, he should have not exposed his affections too much knowing that his actions were being closely guarded. He was not an idiot not to know that his actions were under scrutiny by his grandmother. He knew that the people in the 2nd Mansion reports whatever his plans were. And third, he best friend, Kyouya, has always been in love with Haruhi but he was not aware of his own feelings. "Credits huh?" Tamaki said bitterly. He stood from the bench and walked towards the window. "Was I that selfish Haruhi?" He asked as if Haruhi was beside him.

**Ohtori Mansion**

**6:00PM**

"_Kyouya…are you…"_ Tamaki's unfinished questioned echoed on his mind. "Damn that idiot!" He muttered under his breath. Kyouya took his pineapple laptop and started writing.

_From Kyouya's mobile journal_

_August 3_

_6:00PM_

_Damn that Tamaki! Ever since our conversation, his unfinished question keeps on echoing on my mind! What merits will it give me to invest more trust aside from what I already invested? Haruhi is an important friend, nothing more…nothing less. Damn! But why do my mind always drift on that unfinished question…did I invested more than what I ought to invest? _

_I am not so sure about my feelings anymore. DID I just used the word FEELINGS? Now I am not so sure about myself either. _

_What is important as of the moment is to find Haruhi! I did not mean to give Tamaki an idea that her disappearance has something to do with him. Tamaki may act as an idiot but he is not as stupid as what he appears. Most probably, he was able piece together the information I spilled unconsciously. What the hell is happening with me?_

Kyouya was suddenly interrupted from writing on his mobile journal when Tachibana entered his room. "What is it?" He asked. His voice was laced with irritation. "Young Master, please read this…" Tachibana said as he handed to him an envelope. Kyouya took the envelope and opened it with haste. His heart begun to throbbed. He could not breathe and he felt his pulse quicken. He was happy and nervous at the same time. The envelope contained a simple note.

_The Fujioka's are at Sapporo… -Uehara, head of Ohtori Private Police_

**To be continued ….**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading my fic. I am inspired by your comments and I am really happy that some people love this fic. Please continue on reading and reviewing this story. **

**By the way, in this chapter I incorporated a scene from the anime. Hope you like it.**


	7. Chapter 6: Final Act of Selfishness

**Chapter 6: Final Act of Selfishness**

_From Kyouya's mobile Journal_

_Today, Tamaki called me up and asked me to meet him in coffee shop atop the Tokyo Tower. Of course, putting aside the conversation we had a few months ago, I agreed to meet him there. I was quite surprised when he brought with him his fiancé. They appear to be in friendly terms with each other. His fiancé actually likes Tamaki. I find it amusing that Tamaki's fiancé agreed to be engaged to an idiot. However, I must admit that Tatmaki has a lot of good traits. _

_Tamaki introduced me to his fiancé and the three of us had a good conversation. _

**August 15**

**Tokyo Tower**

"Ootori-san, I heard that you are the Vice-President of the club that Tamaki-kun created." Aso Akiko inquired. Kyouya was quietly sipping his tea while admiring the view of the Tokyo skyline.

"Yes. Apparently you have realized by now that your fiancé has a tendency to become an idiot." Kyouya answered while casting a shrewd look at Tamaki. Tamaki was wailing like a child beside his fiancé. Akiko laughed.

"Yes he does have a tendency to be an idiot at times."

"Hidoi yo Akiko-chan!" Tamaki wailed. Akiko laughed harder. "You know, we promised to make our marriage work despite the fact that we will be married at our young age. We both thought of starting out as friends." Akiko said after she was able to calm herself from laughing.

"And that means that we will not have any secrets between us." Tamaki added cheerfully. "That is why, I wanted to introduce my best friend and best man to my future wife."

"Best Man?" Kyouya questioned.

"Yes. Tamaki-kun and I chose you to be our best man." Akiko answered. "It is only right for the best friend of the groom to be the best man."

"I…"Kyouya thought of an answer "It is an honor to be your best man. After all, being part of the groom's entourage will boost the merits I will gain." Kyouya said with a smile.

"Yare yare, Tamaki is right when he said that you really are business minded." Akiko said in between her giggles.

"Albeit Kyouya is trying his best to give us a joke." Tamaki said unimpressed. Kyouya laughed at Tamaki's expression.

"There's no need for you to pout like a kid if you didn't enjoy the humor I provided." Kyouya teased.

"In any case, we have identified my Maid of Honor as well." Akiko said.

"That's great. Is she one of your friends from Lobelia?" Kyouya inquired.

"Nope. She is studying in a different prefecture so we have to pay her visit first. Albeit she'll be shocked to see us." Akiko said. "But Tamaki and I already sent her father a letter to inform him of our arrival."

"Ah I can't wait to see her!" Tamaki said dramatically. "You, my dear friend and the rest of the Host Club will come with us on our trip to visit her." Tamaki added.

"I'm afraid I can't come. I already made plans for the coming weeks. I am visiting someone I have not seen for a few months." Kyouya declined.

"Awww please?" Akiko and Tamaki begged. Both of them had a puppy pout look which made Kyouya uneasy.

"You can't persuade me with that look." Kyouya said sternly. He looked away but Akiko and Tamaki stood and walked over the direction to where Kyouya averted his gaze.

"Can the two of you stop acting like morons?" Kyouya said. He was trying to control the tone of his voice.

_They asked me to come join them in their trip to invite their mystery "Maid of Honor". In any case, I am not interested to join them but damn, I can't believe that Tamaki's fiancé is as idiotic as he is. And here I am thinking that the prime minister's daughter is as insane as my moronic friend. _

_Of course I told them that I already have plans. I was planning to go to Sapporo and pay a surprise visit to Ranka-san and Haruhi. However, there seems to be some changes in my plans. Father wanted me to attend one of our company's meeting with our foreign investors. Talk about bad timing!_

**Azabu District, Tokyo**

**4:00PM**

Kousaka was sitting quietly in front of her desk. She was contemplating whether she made the right decision or not. A few days ago, she gave Tamaki an anonymous call to drop off some information about the whereabouts of Haruhi. She saw how frustrated Tamaki was and how Akiko was trying to help him cope with the situation. She was quite surprised when Tamaki won a new friend with his future bride.

The bespectacled young man was quite surprised about learning the location of Haruhi. He was excited but at the same time, he was cautious. Kousaka was aware of the fact that Tamki knew that his grandmother would eliminate her in the event that Tamaki started to flung out his affections to her again. She had to thank Ootori Kyouya for knocking some senses in Tamaki's thick skull. She watched him grow out of his selfishness. For the first time, she saw how Tamaki acted around his grandmother despite of knowing where Haruhi was. Kousaka half expected that Tamaki would go out and leave Tokyo to see Haruhi in Sapporo. She was mistaken.

The biggest shock came when Tamaki and his fiancé came to his grandmother's study in the First Mansion. Kousaka and the Suou Matriarch were discussing the details on how to go about a certain merger. Tamaki and Akiko both bowed their heads to the Suou Matriarch to beg her to grant their wish.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Suou-sama, Tamaki and I have thought about this for quite sometime now and we hope that you will grant our humble request." Akiko said. Her voice was shaking but she was trying to be confident._

"_Oba-sama…please grant me my final act of selfishness, after this, you will receive no disobedience from my part." Said by Tamaki. His voice was firm and steady. _

_The Suou Matriarch was curious about what the two would be requesting from her. Kousaka was caught-off guard to see the daughter's prime minister begging together with Tamaki. _

"_What is it that you wish for?" She asked sternly. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kousaka could only smile at the memory of seeing the Suou Matriarch's surprised look. Somehow, she was beginning to think that the Suou Matriarch, who was bound by traditions, had always found a soft spot for her half-blood grandson. After all, it was not Tamaki's fault that his father disobeyed the will of her grandmother. Just like it was not Haruhi's fault that her mother fell in love and married an Okama.

**Ohtori Mansion**

**5:00PM**

Kyouya was quietly typing in his laptop. A cup of coffee and a clubhouse sandwich was served on the table. His trusted and loyal bodyguards were surrounding the parameter. He was enjoying his time alone when an unexpected person walked towards him.

"Kyouya." A firm voice called out.

"Otou-sama." Kyouya answered. "What brings you out in the garden?" He asked.

"I heard from Aijima that you met with Suou and Aso earlier." He stated.

"Yes. They asked me to be the Best Man for their wedding." Kyouya said. "I accepted the invitation of course since it will bring more merits." He added. His father smirked at him.

"I see." Yohio quietly said. "I think there is no need for you to gain more merits just so you can gain my attention."

"I am your third son. Being on top of the class won't please you anymore since all of my brother had done that already. I must think of more ways to gain some attention from you then and bu associating with people such as Aso-san will bring in more merits. Aside from she is the prime minister's daughter, her family also belongs to one of Japan's seven great families. Their business is into mining rare stones." Kyouya explained.

"Let's cut the chase Kyouya. I am very aware of the fact that you are the person who bought 85% of the shares of Ootori Medical Group. Believe me, I was surprised to know that my very own son bought the company. Your brothers will not be very pleased to know that they will no longer inherit the company." Yoshio mentioned in a matter-of-fact tone. Kyouya's expression remained passive.

"I underestimated your intelligence Otou-sama." Kyouya said while adjusting his eyeglasses."I will be cutting the chase as well. I believe that I asked you to run the company on my behalf as well. I still have to earn my bachelor's, Medical and MBA degree before I can fully take over the company."

"I always knew you were the cunning one among your brothers." Yoshio complemented. "I'm very well aware of that fact. That is why you are coming with me to the meeting with our foreign investors. I believe that it is only right for you to start your formal training as well." Yoshio added."

"I'm afraid I already have plans for the following weeks. I do believe that you, as the guardian of the company, can handle the meeting with our investors." Kyouya answered. Yoshio smirked again and shook his head.

"I wonder how your brothers will react if they find out you bought the company. You practically outsmarted those two." Yoshio said as he walked away from his son. He suddenly stooped from his tracks and glanced back to his son.

"By the way Kyouya, I heard that Fujioka Haruhi, the scholarship student at Ouran, dropped out from school."

"I believe that what you heard is true." Kyouya answred. He was trying to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Pity. It such a shame. I believe that she'll make an excellent lawyer someday. Your company needs people like her. I'm even thinking that if we have a person like her in our family, it can increase our merits and probably, we can branch out to another industry such a law and litigation consultancy." With that, Yoshio left his son. He was not able to see the shocked expression of his son but he knew that his son's jaw just dropped open.

It took a few second before Kyouya recovered. "_Did he just gave me a hint that he wants Haruhi in our family?_" He thought. "It is highly unlikely for otou-sama to joke or even tease with it comes to matters like that." Kyouya said to no one. But somehow, Kyouya felt relieved knowing that his father would be in favor of Haruhi. It was like his heart was allowed to beat for the first time. He was nervous yet happy at the same time. He could not understand why he was happy but he just felt that way.

"_Kyouya…are you…?"_Tamaki's unfinished question echoed again in his mind. Somehow, he was not so sure as to what he was feeling.

**Aso Residence**

**5:30PM**

Aso Akiko was busy planning her wedding with Suou Tamaki. She was still finding it hard to accept that she would be married at a young age but knowing her future husband, she believed that things would work out. She found Tamaki kind and charming although he had a tendency to be an idiot and selfish. She does not mind though because she has the same tendencies as well. She very well aware of the fact that her fiancé heart belongs to someone as well; however, her fiancé committed himself to make her happy and to make their relationship work. She thought of it as "big talk" but somehow, he was proving himself as someone who keeps his promises.

While they were spending time in the Suou Mansion a few months ago just so they could get to know each other before they tie the knot, she proposed that they should start out as friends. She said that they should not hide any secrets from each other. Tamaki, as naïve as he was, agreed to the arrangement.

To eliminate any awkwardness, she started sharing with him her secrets. She told him about the boys she dated and she snuck out just to get on a date with a commoner. She told him of her secret trips to commoner malls and groceries. Tamaki could not believe that he finally found someone who shared his interest and enthusiasm about commoners' way of living.

In return, Tamaki told her about the Host Club, about his friend and about their club activities. He shared to Akiko about the vacation trips and field trips to commoner grounds that the club made. Through his stories about the host club, Akiko got a glimpse as to who Tamaki had bestowed his affections.

Of course, she was jealous of Fujioka Haruhi. The only girl among the brood of handsome boys. She got the attention, time and affection of six handsome and rich boys despite of being a lowly commoner. But through Tamaki's stories, she saw Haruhi in a different light. To Tamaki and the host club, Haruhi was the person who opened their eyes to various truths and facts about life. The twins world expanded from being "us against the others" to becoming "we". The clubs seniors suddenly had a younger sister to dote while Tamaki finally learned distinguish his own feelings while Kyouya finally had someone whom he should not need to wear a mask on. In the long run, Akiko became fascinated with Haruhi and through the stories of her fiancé about the club, she felt that she was becoming close to Haruhi as well despite of not meeting her in person.

And so, an idea came to her mind. One day, while she and Tamaki were choosing the cake for the wedding, she proposed to get Haruhi as their Maid of Honor. Right then, Akiko heard of the story of how Haruhi suddenly disappeared from Ouran. She was sad of course because she wanted to meet her as well. Tamaki assured her though that his hired investigators would find her but Tamaki discouraged her from asking Haruhi to be the Maid of Honor. Akiko is selfish and once she was decided on a particular thing, nothing could ever push her to change her decision. She stubborn as a bull and she insisted on having Haruhi as their Maid of Honor. Tamaki had no choice but to tell Akiko that his grandmother had planned to eliminate Haruhi if ever Tamaki tried to see her again.

Thus, she insisted that they should go and begged for Tamaki's grandmother to allow them to get Haruhi as their Maid of Honor. Tamaki was quite reluctant with the idea but a thought motivated him to agree to Akiko's proposal. And so, despite of being afraid, Tamaki and Akiko went to see the Suou Head of the Family and begged for her permission.

Akiko smiled at the memory when they were kneeling in front of the Suou Matriarch. She confirmed the rumors about how strict and scary the Suou Head of the Family. Nonetheless, they still got her permission and now, it was time for them to go and look for her.

**FLASHBACK**

_Tamaki and Akiko were laughing hard. They were in Suou First Mansion garden. Akiko was sitting in between Tamaki's legs. Tamaki was arms were locked around Akiko. They just came to see the Suou Matriarch and they were glad that it was over. _

"_I really thought that my heart had stopped beating!" Akiko exclaimed in between her laughter._

"_Ah mademoiselle, you'll make me a widower at such a young age." Tamaki teased. _

"_Geez, your grandmother is really scary." Akiko said. _

"_You'll get into her softer side when we get married." Tamaki assured his fiancé as he placed a kiss on her hand. _

"_Tamaki-kun, what made you change you mind about my proposal?" Akiko asked. Tamaki had a smile on his face. He brushed a stray hair from Akiko's face. _

"_Kyouya." Tamaki simply answered. _

"_Kyouya-san? How is he connected with my proposal?" Akiko asked in surprise. _

"_A few months ago, Kyouya and I talked. I was having second thoughts with my decision at that time since I was really in love with Haruhi. It was then that I realized that I was selfish and egotistical to the point that I did not pay attention to what my friends were feeling." Tamaki answered. "My friends were as devastated as I was when Haruhi suddenly disappeared. I did not see that they are suffering as well. It was then, that Kyouya unconsciously blurted out his true feelings. He did not said it straight out but my best friend is also in love with Haruhi." _

_Akiko was shocked to hear it while Tamaki just laughed at the expression of her fiancé. He placed a kiss on Akiko's forehead and embraced her tightly. _

"_Kyouya-san is in love with Haruhi-san?" Akiko asked. Tamaki just nodded. _

"_I thought that it will be my last act of selfishness to see my best friend happily settled with one of my closest friends." Tamaki answered. "Besides, I am lucky to have an understanding fiancé. The day when I can truly shout out that I love her is not that far anymore." Tamaki added. Akiko blushed upon hearing what Tamaki said. _

"_Tttamaki-kkun…" she stuttered as she tried to hide her face in the crook of Tamaki's shoulder._

"_So my dear fiance, you will help me out to bring my friends together okay?" _

"_Hai!" Akiko cheerfully said. "Count me in." _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She smiled at the memory when Tamaki finally told her what made him agree to her proposal. She was excited with their plan and she had a difficult time keeping this a secret. She was so tempted to tell Kyouya earlier that they were bringing him to Haruhi. She was suddenly pulled out of reverie when her mobile phone rang. She answered the call.

"How is my lovely bride doing?" Tamaki asked in the other line. Akiko's smile became wide and she blushed.

**_To be Continued..._**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:** I am really sorry if it took me sometime before I updated my story. I was sick in bed for two days because of throat infection. I only got up this morning. I feel better but just to be safe, I was advised to stay at home and get plenty of rest.

I'm sorry Haruhi is not in this chapter. I assure you that she'll be in the next chapter. Please read and review okay? By the way, I fell in love with my OC Aso Akiko. I think she and Tamaki were trying their best to be the catalyst for Kyouya ne? I hope their plans will not be in vein. Knowing Kyouya, persuasion will not be a very effective tactic. Besides, it's not good to trifle with Kyouya-san ne? You do not want an angry shadow king =)


	8. Chapter 7: Doppleganger

**Chapter 7: Doppelganger**

_From Haruhi's Journal_

_August 31_

_11:45PM_

_Dear mother in heaven, _

_Today is the last day of our school's summer festival. Today also happens to be the Summer Ball. I agreed to go to the ball with Aono-sempai which caused uproar to the male populace. The girls on the other hand had their "Moe" moment. I have a few minutes of break time before I run around the school again to check on the class exhibits, presentations and stores. By the way kaa-san, our class chose to put-up a pastry and coffee shop. We had a lot of customers for the past few days. I was also appointed batch representative that is why I was obliged to check on the presentations from our year level._

_All the students are pretty motivated to put-up the best presentation. We have a contest for the best presentation because whoever wins will receive 5,000 yen. Our class plans to use the prize money for a field trip in Mt. Fuji. By the way kaa-san, Kousaka-san and tou-san are starting to get along well. They are e-mailing each other often now. Also, Kousaka-san sent me a lovely dress to use for the ball tonight. Apparently, tou-san told her about the ball. But that wasn't a shock for me because today, I didn't expect to get another big surprise in my life…_

**Sapporo, Japan**

**9:30AM**

"So this is Haruhi's new school." Kyouya said to himself. "_It seems that they are having a school festival._" Kyouya was inside his car, observing the students who were busy attending to their guests and co-students.

"The coast is clear Kyouya-sama." Horita said. He then opened the door of Kyouya's Rolce Royce. The students and guests suddenly diverted their attention the expensive looking car and to the person who stepped out of it.

"Is he a celebrity?'

"Wow, he must be rich. A foreigner maybe…"

"He is handsome don't you think?"

"He is so freaking cool!"

Kyouya stepped inside the school and walked to the main building. He ignored the people who were trying to get a glimpse of him. He had one goal in mind and that was to find Fujioka Haruhi. "_If my intelligence is correct, her classroom is located on the 3__rd__ floor west wing of the Main School Building._" Kyouya thought.

Upon reaching Haruhi's floor, Kyouya stood at the edge of the staircase. He was having second thoughts. Having doubts was unbecoming of an Ootori. "This is it…I'm here in her new school. What should I do when I see her?" He asked himself. He was rooted on the edge of the staircase and for the first time in his life, Ootori Kyouya was at loss. It was then he remembered his encounter with Haruhi in the commoner's mall.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Sempai!" Haruhi called. She pulled on her shirt which made him glance back at her. _

"_What is it?" He asked coolly. _

"_What is your definition of merits? Because I think I have reasons to believe that it is neither prestige nor money." She stated. Her chocolate brown eyes were staring intently into his dark grey eyes. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Merits huh?" Kyouya muttered to himself. A small smile graced his handsome features. He stepped on the third floor and proceeded to find Haruhi's classroom. While finding his way to her classroom, he was welcomed by his undercover intelligence agent Uehara.

"Master Kyouya, it is an honor to see you here." He said discreetly.

"You did a good job Uehara." Kyouya complemented. Uehara gave him a curt nod and a nervous smile.

"I can guide you to Fujioka's classroom. They turned it into a mini pastry and coffee shop for the festival." Uehara reported. "Although it will take a while before Fujioka-san joins her class. She was appointed batch representative therefore she is overseeing the presentations of each class in the second year."

"I can wait for her in her classroom." Kyouya said. Uehara nodded and proceeded to follow his intelligence agent.

"_Merits for you is something that would benefit other people…isn't?" _Haruhi's words echoed on his mind. _"Kyouya…are you…?" _It was Tamaki's unfinished question that popped out his mind next. He was here, in Sapporo, walking towards to the room where he could possibly see the person who occupied most of his thoughts for the past few months. He was walking towards the place where he could finally get a glimpse of her big brown and innocent eyes that intrigued his calculating mind and yet he was still figuring out why the hell he had gone all this way just for a commoner like her. He went to great lengths just to see her and then what? Is seeing her all that really matters to him? "What is my purpose for seeing her then?" He mentally asked himself.

"_You will gain no merits from sleeping with me…" _Haruhi's bold statement came to his mind. That night, at the beach, when he pinned her down on his bed to frighten her, she made a bold declaration that he would not gain any merits from sleeping with her. "_You really are a nice guy sempai. I know you were just trying to re-iterate Tamaki-sempai's point earlier_." She added. Right then and there, everything became clear to Kyouya. He could've laughed out loud if he was alone when he realized this. "She can see right through me…right through the intricate fabrics of the mask I woven." He mentally told himself.

"She is the only person (aside from Tamaki that is) who would stick with me and accept me simply as Kyouya." He smiled at the realization and he added to his mental ramblings "Seeing her again would mean I finally found my heart." And upon saying this to himself, the door to Haruhi's classroom slid open.

"Irashaimasen Uehara-sensei!" Atsuko, one of Haruhi's classmates and close friends greeted their class' guest. "And oh, you have a guest with you sensei." She added upon seeing Kyouya.

"Yes. He was one of my previous students back in Tokyo." Uehara said to Atsuko.

"He strikingly resembles Aono-sempai ne?" Atsuko said "Oh how rude of me, please have a seat sir." She escorted their guest to a table near the window.

"I am touched that you gave us a lovely spot." Uehara complemented Atsuko. Their table was near the window overlooking the school's garden.

"Arigato sensei. Here's the menu and I will get back to you after ten minutes." Atsuko said. She then left Uehara and Kyouya.

"Who is Aono?" Kyouya inquired.

"The school's Student Council President and top student of the 3rd years." Uehara answered as he scanned the menu. "I know you do not like sweets Master Kyouya but I will recommend the raisin cookie. I heard it was personally baked by Fujioka-san."

"Very well then, I will have a raisin cookie and a cup of black coffee." Kyouya agreed to the recommendation. "Do we really look the same?" He asked.

"With all due respect Master Kyouya, you are taller than him and looks more handsome." Uehara sternly replied. The girls who were guests in Haruhi's classroom turned coffee shop were stealing glances at him while whispering to each other. Some of Haruhi's classmates were also looking at him while talking to each other.

"I'm starting to get annoyed." Kyouya muttered.

"Welcome to commoner's high school Master Kyouya." Uehara teased. He cleared his throat when he saw his master gave him a death glare.

"Nah, that dude is way cooler than Aono-sempai!" One of Haruhi's male classmates exclaimed. "He is taller and he more neat looking. Man look at the expensive clothes he is wearing!"

"Ssshhh Shut-up, he might hear you!" Another classmate hissed.

"Aren't some of us becoming bitter since Haruhi turned down your invitations for the ball tonight and instead, she accepted Aono-sempai's invitation?" Atsuko pointed out.

"Did I hear that correctly?" Kyouya inquired.

"Well rumor has it that Aono-san is taking Fujioka-san to the Summer Ball tonight." Uehara answered. As if on que, the door slid open revealing a young man with black hair wearing thick spectacles. He was wearing the school's uniform.

"Aono-sempai!" One of the female classmates of Haruhi greeted.

"Ohayo Shoko-san, have you seen Fujioka-san?" He inquired.

"She's doing her rounds to check on the 2nd year's class presentation. Are you done checking the 3rd years?" Shoko asked.

"Yes. Will it be alright if I wait for her here?" He asked.

"Not at all. Please have a seat."

Kyouya examined the young man named Aono. They do resemble each other except for the height. He was taller and leaner that Aono. Kyouya observed him and noted every tick and movement that Aono made. Suddenly, he can tell a hundred differences between him and Aono. But he was somewhat touched that Haruhi opted to hang out with a person who resembled him in some ways.

Kyouya was disrupted from his observations of Aono when Atsuko came back to get their orders. He kept his cool as well despite the fact that Uehara had requested Atsuko to tell Haruhi to go see them in their table. Atsuko obeyed knowing that the request came from a professor.

And when Kyouya least expected it, the door slid open again. A girl with chestnut brown hair hanging loosely on her shoulder entered the classroom turned coffee shop. The girl was wearing a red ribbon gracefully tied on the side. She was carrying a ledger and a pen on her hand. Her uniform was neat. She gave a smile to her classmates who welcomed her back in their room. Her brown eyes still held the same innocence, naïveté and depth as before. Kyouya could have sworn that his heart just skipped a beat upon seeing Fujioka Haruhi again. "Albeit the twins would pay me any amount of money just to see Haruhi wearing a girl's uniform and a ribbon on her hair." He muttered.

Kyouya noticed that Aono quickly stood and approached Haruhi. She gave him a smile and they talked for a few minutes before Atsuko pulled Haruhi politely. He noticed that Haruhi was looking at their direction. Atsuko was still speaking to Haruhi when…

"Is that you Kyouya-sempai?!" She called out. Kyouya stood from his chair and started to walk towards Haruhi. There was silence around them, as if the world stopped spinning and it was just the two of them.

"I'm afraid it's me Haruhi." Kyouya answered. He was standing in front of her. He bent down to meet her gaze. Haruhi was literally speechless. Kyouya was smiling at her. He was amused at the shocked expression of the former host club's "natural" type. "I can't believe you withstood hanging out with someone who reminded you of me." He said as he cast a look at Aono. Aono literally stepped back because he was sure that Kyouya just gave him a death glare.

"How did you find me?" She asked. She was trying to keep her cool and trying to sound serious.

"I told you before, you can't hide from me. I had my private police search for you and Ranka-san. I already visited Ranka-san last night in bar where he was working." Kyouya answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I have reasons to believe that my debt is paid already and so I do not have any accountability anymore." Haruhi pointed out bluntly. Kyouya adjusted his eyeglasses.

"But you owe me a new debt. Do you imagine the margin profit loss of the club after you dropped out?" Kyouya asked. Haruhi sighed.

"I'll pay for it." She answered sternly.

"Give me a tour to your school festival and I'll consider it paid." Kyouya suggested. Haruhi blinked twice. She was thinking whether she was really talking to Ootori Kyouya or to his doppelganger. "So what do you say? Do we have a deal?" Kyouya offered his hand to Haruhi. Haruhi eyed his hand cautiously.

"You will gain no merits hanging around with me and in this school." Haruhi stated. Kyouya mentally sighed. "_Blunt as always."_ He thought.

"Believe me, I will have merits in this tour." Kyouya assured her while giving Haruhi his signature Host Club smile. Haruhi winced knowing that his smile could only mean that he was planning something.

_Kyouya-sempai came to my school. I was so shocked to see him yet I kept my cool and acted as if we were just in Ouran. I can't believe myself kaa-san! I was thinking of him for the past few months, rationalizing every action he made. I even agreed to go to a ball with a person who resembled him. I do not understand myself kaa-san! I was standing in front of the very person who haunted my peace of mind and yet I just exchanged usual banters with him like we did not part ways at all. I don't know…is it a good thing? Because deep inside of me, the moment I saw him, I wanted to burst out, throw myself to him and just cry. More of the girly reaction if you ask me…(sigh!)._

_**To be continued…**_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Author's Note: Yay thanks for reviewing my fan fiction. Hopefully I can get 20 reviews…hehehehehe (wishful thinking). Thank you so much for supporting my story. I am glad that most of you are beginning to love the Kyouya x Haruhi pairing. **_

_**Truth be told, I was a Tama x Haru fan before but Kyouya x Haruhi pairing is way cooler. I have every fiber of my being screaming that they look cute together =). Please stay with me since my fan fiction is nearing its grand finale and hopefully, you guys will love it. Please read and review! ^0^**_


	9. Chapter 8: Return of Investment

**Chapter 8: Return of Investment**

_From Haruhi's Journal _

_(Continuation from Chapter 7: Doppleganger)_

_I can't understand myself kaa-san. I was thinking of a girly reaction which is not like me at all. Come on! It's Kyouya-sempai we're talking about here kaa-san. He is not exactly the type of person who entertain romance in his life. WAIT! Did I just write romance? It is highly unlikely of me to think of Kyouya-sempai in a romantic way now do I? He is the demon king personified for heaven's sake! But I have to admit, he has a softer side. A side he rarely showed to other people and those rare people were considered privileged…_

**Sapporo, Japan**

**10:30AM**

Haruhi changed into her class's café uniform and then she spoke with Aono. They discussed about their plans for the evening and a little bit of strategy for the coming competition. Afterwards, she approached Kyouya and Uehara.

"Why am I not surprised to know that Uehara-sensei is one of your intelligence agents?" Haruhi said in a sarcastic tone. Uehara was just scratching his head like an embarrassed boy while Kyouya was smirking.

"I told you. You can't hide from me. It took me sometime before I found you but still, what matters is that I finally got to see you." Kyouya stated. The simplicity of his words amazed Haruhi. She understood what he said but she could not help but to feel that those were not just empty words.

"Very well then Fujioka-san. I will leave my master in your capable hands." Uehara said as he stood and started to walk out of the classroom.

"Geez sensei, you and I both know that the Ootori Family Staff will follow us everywhere we go." Haruhi said back with an un-amused look in her face. The Ootori Family Staff is comprised of Kyouya's three most loyal body guards: Horita, Tachibana and Aijima. Uehara just waved them goodbye.

"I believe you still owe me a tour…Haruhi…" Kyouya said while casting a mischievous look at Haruhi.

"Hai hai!" Haruhi said with a smile. She stood from her chair and offered Kyouya a hand. "Before that, I will introduce you to my best friends here. You can consider them as the twins counterparts here although they are not exactly twins."

A few minutes later, Kyouya was introduced to Atsuko and Shoko. The two ladies pried a lot of questions. It confirmed Kyouya's assumption that Haruhi did not divulge anything about her life at Tokyo and at Ouran High School. The ladies then expressed their delight that Haruhi was coming at the ball later that night and they bragged about how cute their friend is. Kyouya understood right then and there why Haruhi compared her new friends to Kaoru and Hikaru.

"You know Ootori-san, Haru-chan almost cried when she met Aono-sempai!" Shoko said. Haruhi blushed literally.

"I think she mistook Aono-sempai as you." Atsuko added.

"Alright you two, information overload! Go back to your posts." Haruhi ordered. The two stiffened and suddenly disappeared to the "mini-kitchen" of the classroom. Their words echoed in Kyouya's head. "_She mistook Aono-sempai as you."_

"Sorry about that sempai. Those two loves to gossip around when they are not busy getting As in our subjects." Haruhi said. She was trying to hide her embarrassment but she failed miserably. "Anyways, let's move on to other exhibits sempai!" Haruhi stated as she ushered him out of their classroom.

They walked silently at first but Kyouya tried to start small conversations. Eventually, they started talking like friends trying to catch-up with each other. When they reached the 3rd years exhibit, they stopped by at 3-C's classroom. 3-Cs class presentation was that of a Host Club that entertained both male and female clients.

"This brings back memories…" Haruhi said. She failed to hide the sadness in her tone. Her eyes seem to grow distant as well, as if she was trying to picture herself again back inside the third music room.

"Hai…it does bring back a lot of memories…" Kyouya agreed. "Haruhi…do you remember the time when we had a race in Ouran to gain usage of the Central Salon?" Kyouya asked.

"How could I forget that time! Kuze-sempai pushed me in the pool. I almost drowned because of the heavy Venetian costume I was wearing." Haruhi answered cheerfully.

"Remember what I said to you when you figured out where the crown was hidden…"

**FLASHBACK**

"_So you figured it out then…" Kyouya whispered. _

"_I must tell them!" Haruhi said with determination. She was about to run to the others when Kyouya pulled her and embraced her. _

"_You must not or the other team will hear you as well. Do you want them to get ahead of us?" Kyouya asked. He leaned closer. His chest was pressing Haruhi's back. He lowered his lips on her ears and whispered "Listen to me Haruhi, go ahead of us and secure the crown. I will lead the others to that place as well. I will be there…don't worry." _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hai. You said you'd be there with the others." Haruhi answered. Her eyes were closed as if she was reliving the moment. Kyouya held Haruhi's hand and he pulled her inside 3-C's classroom.

"Let's see if the Host Club here is better than Ouran High School's Host Club." Kyouya said. Haruhi just gave him a smile as they entered the classroom.

**Aso Private Rest House**

**Sapporo, Japan**

**11:10AM**

"BORRRIIINGGG!" the twins exclaimed. Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai were exploring the vast waiting room of the Aso Rest House.

"Tono, why the heck did you even bring us here?" Hikaru asked irritated.

"It is so bring here!" Kaoru added.

"We are here to persuade our Maid of Honor to go back with us in Tokyo for our wedding." Tamaki answered triumphantly. Rose petals came falling out of nowhere which made the twins more irritated. "Damn it!" Kaoru and Hikaru muttered.

"Tamaki-kun…who is your Maid of Honor?" Hani asked innocently.

"Hi-mi-stu!" Tamaki teased.

**Sapporo, Japan**

**12:00 NN**

Kyouya and Haruhi got lunch in a cafeteria prepared by the 1st years. Unbelievably, Kyouya was enjoying his time with Haruhi. They were talking about their days in Ouran and about their friends.

"It's like we had not seen them for quite some time." Kyouya said.

"Well I had not seen them for months…" Haruhi said wistfully.

"I hadn't as well. The club disbanded after you left." Kyouya said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh…" was all that Haruhi could say. She tried to hide the expression of her eyes. "I guess I owe you more than what you made it sound." Haruhi added. Kyouya just kept silent.

"I think now is not the time to mourn to things that we were unprepared for." Kyouya said.

"It is highly unlikely of you to say things such as unprepared." Haruhi noted.

"Is that so?" Kyouya asked. One of his eyebrows raised. "I was not prepared to discover myself on my way here." He said "And no one was prepared when you suddenly left Tokyo." He added "Not even my calculations could even predict that you'd suddenly disappear."

"I'm sorry if all of you freaked out. I just didn't know how to break-in the news." Haruhi said sadly. Kyouya patted Haruhi's head.

"No need to worry about what had already happened." Kyouya said while smiling warmly. "I told you, I will be here…" Kyouya said reassuringly.

"_I will be there…_" Kyouya's word during the great Ouran Race came flooding Haruhi's mind. Haruhi looked at Kyouya and suddenly a series of memories came flooding her mind. "_Was he always reassuring me back then that everything will be alright?"_ Haruhi thought. Suddenly, Haruhi was beginning to see Kyouya in a different light. "_Dear mother in heaven, could it be that Kyouya-sempai has been looking after me all along?"_ Haruhi asked herself. "_Under the pretense of gaining profit?"_ She added. It became clear to her the conversation he had with Kyouya when he got lost in the mall.

**FLASHBACK**

"_What is your definition of merits? Because I think I have reasons to believe that it is neither prestige nor money." She stated. Her chocolate brown eyes were staring intently into his dark grey eyes. Kyouya just gave Haruhi a puzzled look and he was about to answer her when…_

"_We are looking for a lost boy named Ootori Kyouya…" _

_After they were reunited with other Host Club Members, Kyouya had asked his loyal bodyguards to tie-up Tamaki and the rest of the members (with the exception of Haruhi). "Since you love this commoner's mall so much, you will spend the night here tied-up on the rooftop." Kyouya said calmly. Haruhi was just frowning beside her. _

"_Haruhi…" Kyouya called out. Haruhi looked at him inquisitively. _

"_Hai?"_

"_You have an interesting theory…" He said to her with a soft smile on his face. For the first time, Haruhi saw a genuine smile graced the features of Ootori, Kyouya. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Haruhi smiled at the memory of it and it did not went unnoticed by Kyouya. Haruhi saw that Kyouya was giving her an odd look.

"Is there something wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"Right now, you just smiled as if you remembered something." Kyouya answered.

"Ne sempai, am I correct to say that your definition of merits is something that would benefit other people ne?" Haruhi inquired. Kyouya adjusted his eyeglasses.

"Why'd you ask?" Kyouya asked back.

"Because if your definition of merit is something that would benefit you, you do not have any reason to be here at all. I mean, what benefit can you gain from hanging around with a commoner like me?" Haruhi explained. "But you're here so I am guessing that you were able to figure out the reason for my sudden disappearance and by coming here would only mean that you are planning to extend you assistance in subtle means."

"Is that your theory?" Kyouya said. He had a grin plastered on his handsome face. He moved closer to Haruhi and looked at her in the eye "But for your information, seeing you would give me a great deal of profit as well. I think it is time for me to collect the interest of my investment to you." Kyouya stated. Haruhi got confused. Their conversation started to sound like business.

"Interest?" Haruhi asked. And then Haruhi was caught off-guard. Kyouya took her hand and pressed a light kiss on it.

"I believe that it's time for me to get ahead of those idiots." Kyouya said in an amusing tone. "Consider this as my first blatant act of selfishness. No pretension of gaining merits, of achieving or pleasing anyone." Kyouya added.

_I know that I am dense kaa-san but am I hearing Kyouya-sempai confess his feelings? Geez, I have learned not to assume anything when talking with this guy. No one in the Host Club ever knew what he is thinking…although I got lucky predicting his actions sometimes. But after hearing his explanation, my mind swirled…my heart was beating loudly, as if I was set free from a cage I didn't know was locking me. _

"What do you mean sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Let's consider your theory about my definition of merits. Yes. It is something that would benefit other people and if they were benefitted, of course I'd get a reward right? After all, I made sure they gained something out of the situation. Let's consider our current situation. Your assumptions of me, finding out the truth behind your sudden disappearance is true as well. My decision to find you and come here is based on the fact that I want to extend my protection to you and Ranka-san in the event the Suou Matriarch deems it's time for you to be gone and…" Kyouya trailed off.

"And?" Haruhi asked. "I don't see how it would benefit you?"

"I will finally have my peace of mind since I know that you are safe." Kyouya answered. "That is the benefit that I got from this."

"So, where does getting ahead of the other idiots fit in?" Haruhi bluntly asked.

"You really are dense!" Kyouya said while laughing. Somehow, Haruhi liked the sound of Kyouya's laughter. "Since none of the other members know your current whereabouts, I can have the luxury to spend time with you and have more meaningful conversations with you. My chances of being more than friends with you will increase." Kyouya explained. Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Sempai…my mind refuses to believe you…" Haruhi stated.

"I think I have time to make you believe me." Kyouya challenged "After all, there's no easy way to reap the interest of an investment."

"And what would be that investment huh sempai?" Haruhi asked with a smile.

"I invested trust and you trusted me in return. We may not be the type of people who talked to each other frequently back at Tokyo but I know that you trust me. As my interest, I got your friendship. Now that I am investing my friendship, I am expecting it to grow and probably someday, I'd earn the interest of being more that just your friend." Kyouya explained.

"Let's quit talking in metaphors sempai…what do you mean by more than friends?" Haruhi challenged. Somehow, she felt the urge of hearing those words from the famous shadow king.

"I was hoping that you'd learn to love me as I have learned to love you." Kyouya said with simplicity. Haruhi smiled at him.

_I was really flattered when Kyouya-sempai said those words. Right now, if I close my eyes kaa-san I could still see sempai's smiling face and hear his voice. Kaa-san, my conversation with Kyouya earlier this day opened my mind to a realization. He was unaware that he was falling in love with me before and I was unaware of my feelings for him as well. We went on with our lives thinking that we can only be each other as a friend, a source of stimulating conversation when the club turns chaotic. Suddenly, after our talk, everything made sense: the reason why I kept on thinking about him when we were apart, the reason why I esteem him, why I saw his resemblance with Aono-sempai. When he told me that he loved me kaa-san, it dawned in me as well…_

_I am in love with him. _

_Your daughter, _

_Fujioka Haruhi. _

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Author's Notes: I am nearing the conclusion of my fan fiction. Yey! I got 23 reviews and it feels awesome! Please keep supporting my fan fiction and I hope to hear from you again. Please send in your reviews because they really motivate me. **_

_**I can't thank you enough for your reviews. I am really happy that I am helping other fans to see the possibility of Haruhi and Kyouya-san being a couple. Yes. Kyouya is really my dark horse in the anime/manga. I think that Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai sees Haruhi as a sister to dote =) Anyways, please review! Thanks again. **_


	10. Chapter 9: Realizations and Resolutions

**Chapter 9: Realizations and Resolutions**

_From Kyouya's Mobile Journal_

_August 31_

_11:45PM_

_This has been the most liberating experience I had ever gone through. Seeing Haruhi again, spending some quality time alone with her and finally telling her what I just realized this morning. I felt more alive, more invigorated and more motivated to do anything. So the saying that love pushes everyone to move forward must be true then. After all, a person will not do anything if he/she does not care right? If we put love in an equation, albeit this is how it will look like: trust + care = love. Oh well, it must be the euphoria talking right now. If people were reading my journals, most of them would probably take a second look at me. I'm not the most romantic person alive and I believe my looks alone connote that. _

**Sapporo, Japan**

**12:00NN**

"I was hoping that you'd learn to love me as I have learned to love you." Kyouya said with simplicity. Haruhi smiled at him. Kyouya felt like a magic spell was casted on him. He could not help but to look at the sweet expression of Haruhi. Of course, he felt awkward afterwards because Haruhi was just smiling. "_God is she speechless?"_ Kyouya mentally asked himself.

"Ne Kyouya-sempai…" Haruhi said after a few minutes of sweet yet awkward silence.

"Nani?" He asked. He was trying to keep his voice calm and normal as possible.

"I can't believe that you just said your confession as if you were just talking about business." Haruhi teased.

"I'd bet you'd laugh out loud and run away if I did it like Tamaki." Kyouya countered._ "Damn, she's the only person who can still blurt out blunt opinions even after hearing a confession. As what I expected from her._" Kyouya told himself. Haruhi giggled upon hearing his remark.

"It's kinda' weird seeing Kyouya-sempai acting like Tamaki-sempai. I'd probably convince myself that I was in a nightmare." Haruhi said back. "But sempai, I hope you are not expecting an answer from me right away ne?" Haruhi asked.

"Business teaches us to be patient. After all, it usually takes time before you get the return of investment. You might get nothing at all since it will depend on the economy and how the stock market is doing." Kyouya answered with a smile.

"That's good." Haruhi said to him as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Because I still promised someone a date tonight and I really do not want to ruin his night." Haruhi added. "It is only right for me to be fair. After all, that's what lawyers do; make things fair even though the world is unfair ne Kyouya?" Haruhi added. She looked at him in the eye and she saw the surprised look on Kyouya's face.

"_Did she just call me Kyouya? Without the honorific?"_ Kyouya mentally inquired. It took him several seconds before he could recover. When he was able to collect himself, he gave him an answer with a smile on his face "Yes, I believe that's what lawyers are supposed to do."

"Kyouya I think we should head back in our classroom. I've been gone too long and my classmates might make it a big fuzz if I am not yet back." Haruhi said.

"I suppose so. I had a delightful tour around your school. Would you mind if I stayed in your classroom?" Kyouya asked. He and Haruhi were already walking towards the Main Building.

"That's good to hear. So I am cleared off my debt?" Haruhi asked. Kyouya made a bold move by holding Haruhi's hand and entwining his fingers between hers.

"I suppose so." Kyouya answered.

"Eh? What kind of answer is that?!" Haruhi pouted. "Am I cleared of my debt or not?" Haruhi asked. Kyouya was just laughing heartily beside her. After a few seconds, Haruhi was laughing with Kyouya.

_But when we were laughing together earlier today, I could not help but feel like it seemed so right to be walking beside her while holding her hand. I always assumed that love is nothing but a hormonal rush instigated by our amygdala but earlier this day, I realized that it was more than just a chemical reaction. Right at that moment, I hoped to make her more happy._

Kyouya and Haruhi were still talking with each other when they reached the third floor. Apparently, there was some commotion inside Haruhi's classroom. She could not determine why she suddenly felt nervous but she felt the urge to run inside her classroom. Kyouya pulled her lightly and looked at her. He was trying to communicate through his looks that she should stay calm. Together, they walked towards Haruhi's classroom. When Haruhi slid open the door…

"Ne Takashi, the sweets here is pretty good!" Hani-sempai chirped as he deposited a spoonful of pudding in his mouth. Mori-sempai was quietly sipping his tea.

"What a small school! Geez how were they able to put up a school festival like this?" Hikaru snorted.

"Well they did have a school festival and I am enjoying their festival." Kaoru stated cheerfully.

"Haruhi where are you? Why aren't you back yet? We were planning to surprise you by bringing you back to Tokyo." Tamaki muttered nervously.

"Don't worry honey, I guess she's on her way back." Tamaki's fiancé said.

Haruhi was shivering because of annoyance. She walked inside her classroom. Haruhi's new classmates were looking at her while Kyouya on the other hand adjusted his eyeglasses. "What do you think you're doing here? How the heck did you find me?" Haruhi said while trying to mask her annoyance. The rest of the Ouran Host Club members looked at Haruhi. There was total silence between Haruhi and the Host Club until…

"Oh my dear daughter! My darling daughter Haruhi!!!" Tamaki exclaimed while running in a melodramatic manner. He was about to embrace Haruhi when the twins blocked his way. Kaoru and Hikaru pulled Haruhi between them and embraced her tightly.

"Oh silly girl! We should've adopted you in the first place." Kaoru said tearfully.

"Tono can never lay his hands on you as long as I am here." Hikaru said triumphantly while looking at Tamaki who was suddenly in his corner of woes.

"Haruh-chan, Haru-chan!" Came Hani-sempai's cheerful voice. As usual, he was perched comfortably on the shoulders of Mori-sempai. "We were so worried about you. We were glad that Tama-chan found you." He added in a sweet tone. Mori-sempai just grunted and nodded in response.

"I'm so pleased to finally put a face on the name I hear so often!" Came Akiko's gleeful greeting. Haruhi was surprised to see someone unfamiliar to her and yet act as if they have known each other for years. "I heard so many stories about you and true enough, you manage to block my fiance's charms!"

"Fiancé?" Haruhi questioned.

"Haruhi, meet Aso Akiko." Came Kyouya's voice. All the host club members' attention was suddenly diverted to the person standing right behind Haruhi. Their jaws dropped literally because they were surprised to see the Shadow King. "She is Tamaki's fiancé." Kyouya added.

"Mmmother what are you doing here?" Tamaki asked while stuttering.

"I thought you had to attend to some business matters sempai." Kaoru stated.

"Ano ne, Kyo-chan got ahead of us!" Hani-sempai exclaimed.

"I told that I have business to attend to father." Kyouya teased Tamaki. Akiko was just giggling. She was enjoying the bantering between Tamaki and Kyouya.

"Business!? But you are here with our daughter!" Tamaki said as if accusing Kyouya of a crime.

"Our daughter is my business. After all, her welfare is an investment we should be taking care of." Kyouya argued with an evil smile on his face. "Although I do not care about our family that much since I had an ulterior motive for coming here." Kyouya added in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Mother, that is perverted!" Tamaki shouted.

"Perverted? What is perverted?" Kyouya asked.

"Tono's mind is dirty!" the twins said in unison.

Haruhi was just watching the Host Club exchange their arguments. Somehow, she felt like she was shipped back to the third music room. One of Haruhi's classmates approached her and tapped her shoulder.

"Haruhi, do you know these people?" Her classmate asked. "They came in style and they are like celebrities."

"They are my friends from my old school in Tokyo." Haruhi answered in monotone.

"What school did you study when you were in Tokyo?" Her classmate asked again.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Haruhi answered back.

_But they say, love turns people into fools. Cliché as it may sound, but I was quite disappointed to find out that the rest of the Host Club was here. I was looking forward to spend time alone with Haruhi. To do some catching-up, to just talk and yet, nothing goes right when we talk about the Host Club. You can just imagine me creating alternate plans for various situations. But for this event, seeing the rest of the host club caught me unprepared. Nonetheless, I was happy to see them all. Perhaps, the knowledge of ruining Tamaki's plan made me ecstatic._

"So what are you doing here?" Kyouya asked coldly. Haruhi had to look at Kyouya and walk a few inches away from him.

"Ano saa…ano saaa…" Tamaki was struggling to make a coherent answer.

"Tono said we'd pay Haruhi a visit since his investigators finally found her." Hikaru said nonchalantly.

"And to convince her to fly back to Tokyo so she can be the Maid of Honor in his wedding." Kaoru added.

"Also, he plans to introduce Haruhi to his Best Man." Hani-sempai cheerfully said.

"Oh is that so?" Kyouya answered with a smirk. "I happen to be the Best Man…"

"I think that's pretty obvious…wait!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison and then they froze upon realizing what they said. They looked at Kyouya from head to toe and then to Haruhi.

"Tono what is the meaning of this!?!" Hikaru lurched at Tamaki. Tamaki feigned innocence as Hikaru grabbed him by his shirt.

"The two of you please stop!" Haruhi said sternly. "You are not in Ouran so stop creating this commotion." She shook her head and then walked away. "Please look after my guests for the meantime. I will just make my afternoon rounds to check the 2nd year's presentations." She said to one of her classmates. Afterwards, she left the room. The Host Club were stunned. Hikaru let go of Tamaki's shirt and took a seat. The rest of the Host club members together with Akiko took their seats as well.

"Is Haru-chan in the student council?" Hani-sempai asked one of Haruhi's classmates.

"Hai. Fujioka-san was appointed 2nd year batch representative. Pretty cool isn't? She's also the top student in our year." Haruhi's classmate answered.

"Tono, you have to explain yourself. Why are you introducing Haruhi to Kyouya-sempai." Kaoru asked.

"You better have a good reason for it." Hikaru said as if threatening Tamaki.

"It was my idea." Akiko said. "Tamaki-kun believes that Kyouya-san has feelings for Haruhi-san but he has not realized it. So Tamaki and I planned to hook them up during the wedding." Akiko explained.

"I'm sorry to foil your plans. I already confessed my feelings to Haruhi." Kyouya said in a matter of fact tone. Tamaki was stunned. Hikaru and Kaoru were caught off guard while Hani-sempai gave Mori-sempai had a high-five.

"Mother! How could you bypass me?!" Tamaki said in his melodramatic tone. "I'm deeply hurt! Thinking that I could be of help to you only to find out that it was useless!" Tamaki added.

"I appreciate the effort though." Kyouya said coolly.

"Kyouya-sempai…you…you…"Hikaru was having difficulty to express himself because of frustration and anger.

_But the day did not go smoothly. Facing Hikaru who all of knew was in love with Haruhi, was perhaps the most difficult part of trying to win Haruhi. All of us knew that Hikaru is possessive and selfish. And even though he was trying to be the catalyst for Tamaki to realize his own feelings for Haruhi, all of us knew that he was still trying to win over Haruhi. He has not given up on her and in his own way, he is wooing Haruhi. I had not thought of a way to bypass Hikaru but I might have to face the inevitable. _

Kyouya watched Hikaru as he struggled to control himself. He knew that Hikaru was in love with Haruhi and that seeing her again meant having another chance to prove himself to Haruhi again. Kyouya knew that Tamaki's marriage to Akiko paved a way for Hikaru's chances with Haruhi to increase. Sad to say, he has a new rival in Kyouya. Kyouya thought that Hikaru was feeling frustrated because he would be facing someone who would calculate his every move.

"Hikaru, I assure you that Haruhi has not given any answer to me. If by any chance she chooses to accept me, I will do everything in my power to keep her happy and contented." Kyouya said.

"He, aren't we being over confident sempai?" Hikaru said in a sarcastic tone. "_He is right though_" Kyouya thought. "_What assurance do I have to assume that Haruhi will accept me_?"

"Ano ne Hika-chan, let's try to be happy since we just saw Haru-chan again. At least we can ask her why she suddenly left." Hani-sempai advised.

"Hani-sempai is right." Kaoru agreed. "We should not ruin our reunion with Haruhi because of our personal feelings for her."

"I most certainly agree!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Ano saa Akiko-san, I am just wondering how you can stand Tono's eccentricity?" Kaoru asked. Akiko just giggled as she saw Tamaki retreat in his corner of woes.

The Host Club waited for Haruhi to return from her rounds. The awkward silence between Kyouya and Hikaru did not prevail long since Tamaki was constantly wooing Haruhi's classmates. Akiko was just watching her fiancé and tolerating his incessant "flirting". Hani-sempai was enjoying the sweet treats while Mori-sempai kept watch. Kaoru was comforting his twin brother and Kyouya was quietly sipping a cup of tea that was served to him.

After an hour and half, Haruhi arrived from her rounds. She was accompanied by none other than Aono. The other host club members were quite surprised by the resemblance of Aono to Kyouya. Upon seeing Kyouya, Aono winced and was a bit reluctant to approach the group where Haruhi was heading.

"Welcome back Haru-chan!" Hani-sempai greeted.

"So Haruhi will you hang out with us tonight at the hotel?" Kaoru asked.

"Gomen yo. We have a summer ball this evening and Aono-sempai is taking me to the ball tonight. By the way, this is Aono Fujima. He is our student council president."

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Aono bowed.

"Summer Ball? My dear daughter is he your date?" Tamaki asked. He suddenly recovered from his depression.

"Ah..hhai…I will be taking Haruhi-san to the ball later." Aono answered nervously.

"Mother, our daughter is a grown-up!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"I know but I wouldn't approved of it but nonetheless, we were not here when Haruhi made her decision." Kyouya said coolly.

"I must agree to that." Hikaru snorted. Aono became more nervous.

"But he is a charming young man Tamaki-kun." Akiko commented. Mori-sempai nodded in agreement.

"Young man. Please take care of my precious daughter!" Tamaki said while holding Aono's shoulders. Aono was freaked out and was confused as to what was happening.

"Quit it sempai! You are not my father!" Haruhi reprimanded. Tamaki, taken aback by Haruhi's reaction retreated again to his corner. Haruhi let out a deep breath and gave Aono an apologizing look.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, is he your friend?" Hani-sempai asked.

"Hai and he is also my partner for the inter-district quiz bee competition by next month." Haruhi answered.

"Sugoi yo! You will be competing in a competition?" Hani-sempai gleefully inquired.

"Hai. I will excuse myself again since Aono-sempai and I will have a meeting with judges for this year's best class presentation." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi can we do your hair and make-up later?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm sorry Kaoru but my friends will drop over at our house to do my hair and make-up." Haruhi replied.

"Can we visit your house then?" Hikaru asked.

"I will think about it." Haruhi stated and then she excused herself again. When Haruhi was out of sight, the host club started to chatter to themselves again.

"Man! Haruhi is a busy bee! I didn't know she's active in school. She seems to apathetic when she was at Ouran." Kaoru commented.

"That's because she is in an environment that she is accustomed." Mori-sempai said back.

"Takashi is right." Hani-sempai added.

"Hmmm how about we join their summer ball tonight?" Akiko suggested. The Host Club looked at her with a smile on their face.

"I could pull some strings for us to get invited in the summer ball." Kyouya said while smirking. He pulled out his mobile phone started dialing a number.

_But as a businessman, it is important for me to know the strengths and weaknesses of my competitors and use these valuable information to my advantage. While I know of Hikaru's major weaknesses, I just can't go easy on him. After all, he can be quite unpredictable at times. On the other hand, being a businessman taught me the importance of valuing the present and planning for the future. Akiko's suggestion of us joining the ball is a brilliant idea for it may seal an unbreakable contract that I have been trying to get signed since the moment I saw Haruhi again. _

_To make the long story short, Uehara-san got us invitations for the Summer Ball. Haruhi arrived with Aono. Of course, she was surprised to see us there. But she casted a knowing look at me. She knew that I used my connections for us to get in the ball. Aono was uneasy around us but he tried his best to have conversations with Hani-sempai and Tamaki. Akiko and Haruhi were talking most of the time and albeit Akiko already told her that she will be the Maid of Honor in her wedding. _

_Aono got the first dance with Haruhi and to tell you the truth, I was as jealous as Hikaru when I saw them dance. At least based on my standards, I kept my cool and remained collected while Hikaru was fuming with anger and was talking with his brother. Tamaki and Akiko also danced. Afterwards, a lot of boys came to Haruhi asking for a dance. She politely refused some of the invitations most especially to those that she does not know. She danced with her classmates and fellow Math Club members. _

_I was getting impatient at that time. I wanted to dance with her as well. I wanted to steal her away from everybody and just whisked her away to a place where it's just me and Haruhi. But being the realist, I know I can't do that. I just sat and watched Haruhi from afar just what like I used to do when she was still at Ouran. After her last dance with the Math/Science club president, Haruhi walked towards us and sat beside me. Tamaki and Akiko were still on the dance floor while Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai disappeared to the dessert table. Kaoru had to pull Hikaru out of the gym because his twin was fuming with jealousy._

_Haruhi looked stunning tonight. She wore a simple black cocktail dress. Her make-up was light but enough to accentuate her pretty face. Her hair was neatly tied in a bun and a flower adored her brown locks. She was sitting beside me with a smile on her face. She returned the greeting of some her kohai and sempai and then she looked at me._

**Summer Ball, School Gym**

**Sapporo Japan**

**9PM**

"Albeit you were surprised when you saw Tamaki-sempai earlier."Haruhi said.

"I didn't know the idiot was planning to see you as well. He was inviting me to come with him to invite their Maid of Honor who turned out to be you." Kyouya said back.

"I find it funny since you weren't able to deduce that action from Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi commented.

"I must agree with you on that one." Kyouya said as if he was defeated.

"Want to dance sempai?" Haruhi asked. Kyouya was caught off guard by Haruhi's question. He looked at her with wide eyes. Haruhi was just smiling at him. Kyouya cleared his throat and answered…

"I would certainly love too."

Kyouya and Haruhi walked hand-in-hand towards the dance floor. Upon reaching an empty spot, Kyouya put his hands on Haruhi's waist while the other was holding Haruhi's hand. Haruhi's hand was resting on Kyouya's shoulder and together, they began to move with the music.

"Ne Kyouya, we were talking of investments earlier…" Haruhi started.

"I believe we are…" Kyouya answered with a smile.

"What do I get out from this if ever I put on my investment? I believe that the return of investment should be mutual right?" Haruhi said.

"Let's see…" Kyouya looked at Haruhi. He was beaming at her as if he had no worries. "you'll get my unending trust and support. You'll hear me say I love you as often as you want. You get to see me cheesy most of the time and tease me about it for as long as you want. I will definitely make sure that you get your supply of ootoro." Kyouya answered.

"Not a very good offer I suppose." Haruhi teased.

"Really? I'm getting bad at business if that's case. How about you get me in return for your investment?" Kyouya asked. Haruhi smiled at him and moved closer to him.

"I think that is the best offer you have given so far." Haruhi commented.

"So far? You're not yet convinced?" Kyouya asked.

"I want Kyouya without the mask, without the pretension of getting merits for every action he does. I simply want Kyouya the person and not the businessman…" Haruhi answered. Kyouya looked at her thoughtfully and then gave her one of his genuine smiles.

"That's the privilege you will get out of this investment Haruhi." Kyouya stated. "Why don't we quit talking in metaphors and say what you want to say." Kyouya challenged.

"This past few months sempai, I kept thinking about the host club…but what occupied my thoughts was you most of the time." Haruhi started "I could not understand my chain of thoughts and the way I feel until I saw Aono-sempai/ At first I thought I was just being nostalgic and all but there were times that I was wishing that it was really you." Haruhi looked at him as if searching in his eyes the next words she was going to say. "And then you came…you are here right now. I still feel like I am in a dream but I can touch you, hear you and your sarcasms. You really are and I'm really happy."

"I'm glad I made you happy." Kyouya said back.

"And then when you told me that you love me, I also realized something about myself…"

_Her words were enough to make me smile. Albeit when I get back to Tokyo, people will definitely wonder why the famous shadow king is smiling. I just have a simple memory to keep for the rest of my life and that memory is enough to make me smile. Call me crazy or even a fool but tonight has been the best interest I got from my investment so far…_

Haruhi looked at Kyouya. She was shy and hesitant to tell him what she had just realized but being fair has always been Haruhi's philosophy. She let out a deep breath and gave Kyouya a nervous smile. "That realization gave answer to every question that I had during the time we were apart. Kyouya, I just realized that I m sharing the same feelings with you…I'm in love with you as well." Haruhi said.

_…and I believe that this is just the start. I will reap more return of investments and she will have the same. I just closed the biggest merger of my life and my partner just signed the contract. When she told me that she love me, I only have but one resolve to keep in my heart. I will love her and make her happy. _

_Kyouya Ootori_

____________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry if it took me sometime to update. I was so busy in the office these past few days. My creative mind is not functioning well thus, it took me a while to update my fanfiction.

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews you have given me. I am really happy that you like this fanfiction. Also, thank you for reading my One-shot fic entitled Strings. I am really glad that you are enjoying my KyoxHaru fics. Please stand by as I unfold the last two chapters of this story and I hope you'll like its ending.


	11. Chapter 10: Closure

**Chapter 10: Closure **

**Seven years later…**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**February 11 **

A bouquet of freshly picked daisies and carnations were placed on the gravestone of Fujioka Kotoko. Newly lit incense burn its way up to the clear blue skies. The Sakura trees were starting to bloom as the snow slowly melts. A couple was standing in front of the gravestone. The man was handsome and tall. His raven hair was neatly combed. His calculating grey eyes reflected peace and contentment. Beside him was a beautiful young woman. Her brown hair hang gracefully on her shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes reflected happiness.

The young woman was holding a black book on her hand. She looked at the young man beside him. Her companion just gave her a smile. She then opened the leather bound black book on her hand and started reading it aloud.

_Dear mother in heaven, _

_So much had happened these past few years and sometimes I still wish that you are here with us to witness everything. But we know that you've gone to a much better place. Tou-san still thinks of you and I know in my heart that you are the last woman he will ever love. Speaking of tou-san, he finally chose to retire. He is living with Misuzu-san right now and together, they are managing the pensione at Karuizawa. _

_Kousaka-san on the other hand married her fiancé. She is currently living in Hokkaido right now. She is no longer connected with the Suou Group of Companies. She instead began a private practice in Hokkaido where her husband chose to settle. Kousaka-san keeps in-touch through e-mails and phone calls. She is a doting aunt kaa-san. I'm glad that she finally made peace with tou-san a few years ago. She even spent the holidays with us in Sapporo when I was in my 2__nd__ year of high school. I was also able to meet your parents kaa-san when I visited Tokyo for Tamaki-sempai's wedding. I was happy to meet them and they were happy to see me as well. They keep on telling me that I looked like you but I got my eyes from tou-san. They said that you liked cute things and you were a big fan of the Zuka Club. I told oba-chan and oji-chan that the Zuka Club kidnapped me once and forced me to join one of their plays. Kaa-san, you will be happy to hear this news, oji-chan and oba-chan invite me and tou-san to spend the New Year with them. When I was in my last year of high school, tou-san and I celebrated the new year with Kousaka-san, oji-chan and oba-chan in Tokyo. _

_Tamaki-sempai and Akiko-san got married when I was in second year. I was their Maid of Honor and Kyouya was their Best Man. The rest of the host club became the groom's men. The wedding was very simple and romantic. Close friends and immediate family members were the only once allowed to attend the wedding. Akiko-san, Renge-san, Mai and I became the best of friends. Currently, Akiko-san and Tamaki-sempai chose to live in the Suou second mansion. Their adorable son just turned 5 years old last January. Kyouya and I gave our god son a puppy. _

_Mori-sempai became the private lawyer of Hani-sempai. Hani-sempai is currently the COO of the largest toy company here in Japan. He just established a partnership with Nintendo and they intend to produce a new line of toys for this year. Mori-sempai teaches kendo when he has free time while Hani-sempai still loves his sweets. Hani-sempai ventured in the food industry two years ago and he was successful. He has a chain of pastry shops right now which is popular here in Tokyo. _

_Kaoru and Hikaru went their separate ways. Kaoru chose to continue his mother's business and he became the successor of the Hitachin fashion line. Hikaru on the other hand opened an interior designing firm. He gained popularity here and in abroad and he is fact one of the most sought after interior designers in the world. He designed our house for free kaa-san. The twins still like to visit me once a month and when they do drop by, chaos ensues in the house. The twins remained my best friends kaa-san. _

The young woman gave the book to the young man beside him. It was his turn to read aloud the letter.

_Haruhi and I began dating soon after our confession during Haruhi's school festival and ball. It was no easy task since Haruhi can be quite dense and insensitive at times_ (the woman beside him was giggling). _Also, we live far apart from each other. Haruhi opted to stay in Sapporo even after Yuzuru-san offered her a scholarship in Ouran again. I was glad that I was graduating from High School when we began dating. I had the luxury of paying her a visit at Sapporo as often as I can. Ranka-san was kind enough to let me spend vacation with them in their small yet cozy house in Sapporo. I got to learn how to do household chores during my stay with them. _

_I was happy when Haruhi chose to attend Toudai. At least, she moved back to Tokyo. My father was more than happy to welcome her in our mansion but she refused. She said that she does not want to impose any trouble on us. She chose to live in a small apartment near Toudai and to get a part-time job as a paralegal in a small law firm. What matters to me is that I could visit her as often as I can since she's living here in Tokyo again. Haruhi became an accomplished lawyer and I am proud to say that a famous law firm gave her a post after she graduated. _

_Hikaru was not very happy to learn that we decided to exclusively date each other after two years since our confession. He still posed as my rival and did everything he could to win over your daughter. Of course I wouldn't allow that kaa-san. After four years of exclusively dating each other we decided to finally settle down. I proposed to her and she accepted it. We were engaged for a year and we had our wedding just last year. It was just a simple wedding. Close friends and immediate family members were our guests. Ranka-san walked Haruhi on the aisle and he handed her to me with tears in his eyes. _

_That's why I earned the privilege of calling you kaa-san since by law, I am your son as well. Haruhi and I have been happily married for a year and we are expecting our first child by April. _

_You will become a grandmother now and another one will write letters for you. By next year, three of us will be coming here to visit you. We are hoping to have tou-san come with us as well. Kaa-san, I am really happy that you gave life to the most wonderful person in the world. She made me happy and contented and I only yearn to give the same happiness and contentment. After all, we signed this merger and was fortified by our marriage last year. I can't thank you enough for giving birth to my wife. _

_It is her birthday today and we chose to celebrate it with you first. This evening, we will hold a small dinner party for her. Our friends from Ouran will come and join us. My family will also be there. By the way kaa-san, Haruhi and I live in a small house. It has four bedrooms and a living space enough for a family of four. My wife still insists on doing the chores despite the fact that we have a housekeeper. I also help her with the household chores kaa-san. _

_We will visit you again kaa-san and we will tell more stories about us. Perhaps, when our child grows up, he/she will also read letters for you. For now, this is all the story that we can share you. We will come back and read more stories about our life kaa-san. For now, we pray that you are happy wherever you are and that you are at peace. _

_Thinking of you always, _

_Haruhi and Kyouya Ootori. _

Kyouya cloased the book as he pulled closer his wife. They said a silent prayer of thanksgiving and peace for Kotoko's soul. Afterwards, the couple decided to leave to prepare for the small dinner they would be hosting.

Before going home, the Kyouya and Haruhi stopped by the local supermarket to buy the things they will need for the dinner. Kyouya grew accustomed to buying the groceries since Haruhi insisted on leading a simple life despite their status in society. Upon reaching the grocery, Kyouya pulled a grocery cart as Haruhi run through her shopping list. Kyouya's guards were hidden amongst the crowd. They are still an Ootori and their protection is still highly regarded most especially now that Ootori Haruhi is seven months pregnant.

"Hmmm let's go to the fresh produce and meat section first. I will be preparing hot pot tonight since Tamaki will insist on eating on a Kotatsu." Haruhi said.

"The idiot poses so much trouble!" Kyouya muttered. "Haruhi, just let our maid cook the dinner." Kyouya suggested.

"I can still cook Kyouya…I will ask help from Aiko-san if you are that worried." Haruhi told her husband. Kyouya just sighed. His wife can be stubborn sometimes.

After they were done with their shopping, Kyouya and Haruhi began their quiet drive towards their house. Their house was situated in a suburban. It has a small garden where Kyouya loves to hang-out when he is working and a balcony overlooking Tokyo Bay. It surprised Haruhi to know that her husband bought a small house.

She was half-expecting to have an argument with him because she knew Kyouya would insist on them living in the Ootori Mansion. Kyouya decided to just buy a house where they could live because he wanted to be away from his father and brothers. Yoshio Ootori was not that happy to hear that his youngest son and daughter-in-law would be living away from him. He was planning on becoming a doting father-in-law to Haruhi and doting grandfather to his future grandchildren.

Upon reaching their house, Kyouya assisted Haruhi on unpacking their grocery bags. Aiko, their made then proceeded preparing some of the dishes for the dinner that evening. Kyouya left his wife in the kitchen and went up to their bedroom. His laptop was sitting on a study table situated on window overlooking the Tokyo Bay. He proceeded to his laptop and decided to type something.

_From Kyouya Ootori's Mobile Journal_

_I discovered Haruhi's diary last night. She accidentally put her diary in my briefcase. I thought it was my planner so I decided to open it. I was quite stunned when I realized that it was my wife's diary. Curiosity overcame me that is why I decided to read her journal entries dated when we were still in high school. I can't help but smile as I realized that I was the one who occupied her thoughts when we were apart. _

_I am really happy that I finally got to settle down with Haruhi. Of course, Hikaru can't do anything since we are married. I get what I want and I won't let anyone steal something that caught my attention. In any case, I have to keep this short cause I just heard my wife call me from downstairs. _

_Kyouya Ootori. _

Once Kyouya got down from their bedroom, he saw Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai in their living room. They two arrived early for the dinner party. They brought with them cakes and sweets for the dinner. They were accompanied by their brothers Satoshi and Yasuchika.

"Hello Kyouya-nisan! Where is Haruhi-nesan?" Satoshi cheerfully asked.

"She's in the kitchen preparing the dinner." Kyouya answered.

"She still does the cooking ne?" Hani-sempai asked.

"And the dishes, laundry and cleaning. I'll get a heart attack because of it." Kyouya said in an exasperated tone.

"She's pregnant she should just let your maid do it." Yasuchika commented.

"Old habits die hard." Mori-sempai added.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Kyouya's loyal bodyguard, Aijima opened the door. Kaoru and Hikaru came running inside the house. With them are bags of new clothes. Kyouya could only shook his head and mutter something inaudible. When the twins heard that Haruhi was the one cooking their dinner, they sniveled their way to Kyouya.

"I'll take her away from you. What kind of husband are you?!" Hikaru said, trying to sound like a lawyer accusing a criminal.

"Shame on you Kyouya-sempai…" Kaoru said in a deadly tone.

"Will the two of you quit teasing my husband?!" Haruhi yelled as she entered the living room. The rest of the Ouran Host Club were smiling at her upon seeing her bulging stomoach.

"Awww I am excited to see your child Haru-chan!" Hani-sempai exclaimed.

"Do you have a picture of them already through ultrasound?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes we have but we will reveal it later after the dinner."

"We designed new clothes for you Haruhi so you can still be fashionable while you're pregnant." Kaoru said.

"And I brought samples of wallpapers for your nursery as well." Hikaru added.

An hour later, Tamaki, his wife Akiko and their son arrived. Haruhi and Kyouya turned out to be doting godparents to Suou Ryuuto. Ootori Yoshio, Shidou Fuyumi and her husband and Kyouya's brothers arrived as well. Ranka-san made a grand entrance together with Haruhi's grandparents, Mai and Misuzu. Kousaka and her husband just sent a card since they failed to get a flight to Tokyo.

Dinner went well. There was a happy conversation between the guests and a few jokes exchanged between the host club. After dinner, Kyouya and Haruhi revealed the picture of their children inside Haruhi's womb. It turns out, Haruhi is pregnant with identical twins. Both were male. Congratulations were exchanged and a toast has been made for the happy couple. Haruhi's birthday celebration was simple yet memorable and that's what the guests felt.

Later that night, when Haruhi and Kyouya retreated to their bedroom, Haruhi was searching for something inside their room. Kyouya was watching her wife walk around their room and looking in every nook and crany of their room.

"Haruhi, what are you looking for?" Kyouya asked.

"I am looking for an old notebook. It looks like daily planner." Haruhi answered without looking at her husband.

"Oh you mean your diary?" Kyouya said in amusement. Haruhi looked at him.

"How did you know it was a diary?"

"My dear wife, I know you can be a little clumsy when you are in a hurry." Kyouya stood from their bed and took his briefcase. He held a notebook that looked like a daily planner. He walked towards his wife and locked her in a tight embrace. "You accidentally slipped this in my briefcase. I thought it was my daily planner so I read through it. I suddenly realized that it is your diary." Kyouya explained.

"You read my diary?!" Haruhi asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry if I did…but I was quite amused that you kept thinking about me when we were apart." Kyouya said. Haruhi rested her head on Kyouya's chest. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh well, you read it already. There's nothing I can do about it." Haruhi said.

"Why don't we go to sleep and get a good night's sleep?" Kyouya suggested.

"That's great idea…" Haruhi agreed. "Kyouya?"

"What is it?"

"I love you." Haruhi said with sincerity. Kyouya smiled at his wife and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips as he caressed Haruhi's stomach.

"I love you too Mrs. Haruhi Ootori."

**The End.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Author's Note:**__ I can't thank you enough for all the wonderful reviews for this fanfiction. I believe that this has been the fitting ending for this short tale. I hope that you will continue on supporting my future fanfiction. _

_To all the people who sent their reviews, I send to you my heartfelt thanks! I am inspired by your reviews and your love for KyouxHaru pairing. Thank you very much._

_I am planning to write another fanfiction which is a semi-sequel of this story. The title is How I met you Mother. I will be uploading it soon. Hope that you will read it as well. _


End file.
